Usagi X Mamoru: a love like no other
by Serenity24Luna
Summary: Based of the crystal version of sailor moon but with a few tweaks. Usagi and Mamoru's relationship and what happens outside the anime. Also it continues from season 3 and their life afterward (from what I think happens)(personally)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1)**

Iluko Tsukuno and Kenji Tsukino Happened to be in the same place that day. Usagi and Mamoru were going on a secret date, because Usagi's parents didn't know that they were together. Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino listened closely to thier conversation from around the corner.

"Usako, don't you think that we should've gone to the park or something?" Mamoru said as he drank his chocolate shake and sighed.

"Nah, this place is cute, and there is food" said usagi smiling as she held his hand on the table.

"But this is very public and wouldn't it be better to be somewhere more private?" he finished, smiling.

"aww your embaraased" she teased as she finiahed laughing and moved to sit next to him.

"No I'm not Odango" Mamoru said defendingly as he smiled. Her hair shined brightly from the midday sunlight and her smile grew happier.

suddenly he leaned into kiss her gently on the lips. they sat there kissing for a minute and then they broke apart. "Usako do your parents know about us?" He asked concerned. she smiled and blushed cutely.

"No but they wont find out. Come on lets go!" she said as she stood up and tugged at his arm. "where?" he asked confused. she smiled. "to your apartment silly!" she layghed as she dragged him away.

Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino turned around so they wouldn't see them just in time. Ikuko and Kenji walked back to thier house. by the time Usagi and Mamoru made it to his apartment, she had already chucked herself on his bed, looking out of his window.

"I remember the last time i was here" she said suddenly. "when I realised that you were tuxedo mask. i woke up here. we weren't even together back then" she said bubbly. she waved for him to come and sit next to her and so he did. Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder cutely.

"Odango is that your phone?" asked Mamoru as he looked at her with a smirk. usagi pulled her phone and rolled her eyes. "dont you like my ringtone?" she teased him cutely. "it's dad, he wants a family meeting. i really have to go" she said as she stood up and ran towards the door. "Love you. I promise I'll be back" she yelled as she ran out of the door.

* * *

_Obvious Setting: Season 1; The Dark Kingdom Arc_

_MORE chapter coming your way. the next chapter starts off were this one ends. Reviews are love and Energy for me to write more❤️❤️❤️_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

She ran to her parent's house and through the door. She was greeted by her mother and father in the living room. She walked inside and sat down on the nearest seat.

"Usagi, we wanted you here because-"

"Get to the point" Usagi interrupted.

"Ok then. Your father and I herd you and a guy today down at the main shopping district. You kissed him and dragged him away to his apartment and-" Ikuko Said

"You- You were SPYING on me and Mamo today! Why- how could you?" Cried Usagi. She turned to leave but Shingo stopped her.

"Usagi can I ask some questions?" Asked Ikuko. Usagi sighed and nodded. "What is his name, how old is he and what school does he go to?" She asked quickly.

"His name is Mamoru Chiba and he's 17 years old. He goes to the boys elite private highschool in Juuban" she cried loudly.

"Usagi go to your room" demanded Ikuko. Usagi ran to her room and immediately opened her phone. She opened her contacts and pressed call on Mamoru.

"Yes Odango. What is it?" He asked carelessly. He quickly heard her quiet sobs saying 'Mamo I can't come over' and he spoke again.

"I'm coming over Usako" he said

"But my parents UGH" she cried Into her phone. She could hear him locking his apartment door through this the phone and his frantic breaths.

"I don't care. See you in a minute" he spoke before hanging up. 5 minutes later he arrived. We father answered the door.

"Are you Mamoru Chiba? The boy Usagi was with today?" Asked Kenji Tsukino as he opened door.

"Umm, yeah I am. Could I please see Usagi?" Mamoru asked quickly.

"Umm sure, she's up in her room" Kenji said confused Mamoru pushed through and ran up the stairs. He pushed open the Door.

"Usako!" He said as she ran into his arms and hugged him. They stood there and hugged for about 5 solid minutes before Usagi had to use the bathroom. As she ran to the bathroom, Mamoru stood leaning against her door frame.

"Why was Usagi crying?" Ikuko asked Mamoru.

"She was scared" he admitted. He was a little frightened himself. What if everything went wrong? What if-

"Of what?"

"You guys making us break up" Mamoru said nervously.

"We wouldn't. She seamed so happy and it always breaks my heart to see her so sad! I'm sure you understand?" Ikuko said sweetly. Suddenly Shingo burst through them and stopped to look at Mamoru.

"HEY! Your that guy that hangs around my sister all the time. My friends are bullying me now cause she's with you" he yelled before running of to his room.

Usagi walked back to her room and rummaged through her dresser. She shut the door and pulled out her PJs. She started getting undressed when Mamoru finally spoke.

"I sorted it out with your parents. We're all good" he said as he picked up his phone. Both of his wallpapers had pictures of Usagi and Himself.

"does that mean you have to go home now?" She complained loudly. He nodded.

"You parents are gonna kill you if I stay any longer" he said sternly. She hugged him tightly around his waist. "Please stay please? Please?" She begged. She moved one of her hands to his head and brushed through his hair; Pressing her fingernails into his scalp. He slightly groaned and then spoke.

"Fine Usako" he moaned. She squeezed him tightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. Shingo was watching the whole thing and then eventually shut the door.

* * *

_Obvious setting: Season 1: The Dark Kingdom Arc, episode 14_

_Chapter 3 coming tomorrow! Reviews are love❤️❤️❤️_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

The two sat on the bed just talking for hours. Every now and then Shingo or one of her parents would check in on them. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

At midnight, Usagi woke up. Mamoru (of course) wasn't awake just yet. Usagi tugged on his hair to try and wake him up but all she got was silence.

"Mamo? Mamo-Chan?" She whispered Into his ear. No response. She sighed and turned around on the bed. She must've kicked him cause he stirred quietly. As she looked out to the moon.

"Usako" he moaned as he kissed the back of her head. She giggled quietly and sighed.

"You miss it, Don't you?" He whispered.

"Mhmmm. Yeah kinda"

"You can go back if you want to. We can still be together" he suggested. She turned around in shock. His face was lit up by the moonlight. She shook her head.

"No I love it here. I love you and all of my friends and family. I could never leave" she whispered.

"I have a feeling we're being watched" he said quietly.

"Me too" she said quietly. Usagi cuddled up next to him and smiled. Usagi blindly found his lips with her hands and kissed him quickly before turning over to face the window again.

"Someone's feeling better" he chuckled quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah I guess" she said. She yawned and fell asleep again.

Mamoru woke up again at 5am and kissed Usagi on the head gently. She stirred and moaned quietly.

"what time is it?" She groaned as she sat upwards on her bed.

"It's 5am Odango. I've got to go home" he said with a smirk. He picked up his comb and started brushing his hair.

"Can you stay" she groaned as she slid out of bed and into his arms. He placed the comb down and hugged her tightly.

"No I can't Usako. We've both got school and your parents will kill me" he whispered quietly. She moved her hand to his head but he caught it with his hand.

"Please?" She begged quietly.

"No Odango" he whispered as he picked up his stuff.

"Can I have a kiss then?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her sweetly before walking over to the door. He watched her as she sat on the bed.

"Love you" he whispered

"Right back at you" she yawned as she fell asleep. He chucked quietly and snuck out. She had the same dream again, about her previous life on the moon and how Princess Serenity used to sneak out to visit Prince Endymion on Earth.

* * *

_Obvious Setting: Season 1; Ep14_

_Thank you for your views and visits to the last 2 chapters. If this fic (so far) can reach 100 views and Visits combined and have 10 favourites or follows. I will release chapter 4 early and leave dedications to viewers at The end of the chapter. Reviews are Love❤️❤️❤️_

_This chapter is dedicated to FloraOne_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys! we got over 100 views and Visits combined. love you all so much😄 Your support has made me feel great and i hope the story so far is good!. writing all this in one day is alot but there is sure to be another chapter tomorrow. dedications are below!_

* * *

**Chapter 4)**

After chibi-usa arrived in the park and threatened Usagi. Mamoru and Usagi's private time was cut short. All Mamoru was focused on was Chibi-usa. Within the space of a week; Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were Abducted by the black moon. Usagi was at Mamoru's apartment, in tears. He hugged her sweetly as she sobbed into his chest.

"Th- The black moon, they've taken Mercury, Mars and now Jupiter" she sobbed into him.

"Usako, you can't let them get to you" he said sweetly as she let go of him. He pulled her chin up towards his face and looked into her tear-streaked eyes.

"I can't now, I can't give up. We're going to the future Tomorrow and I'll get them back" she cried.

"Usako" he said sadly. He kissed her gently on the cheek and forehead. She checker her phone.

"I gotta go" she said sadly. He held her hand so she couldn't leave.

"Please cheer up Usako. I hate it when your upset" he said sadly. She looked at him and then turned to her phone. "I've got to go" she said sadly again. He pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her bridge sadly.

"You don't have to go home" he suggested loudly.

"Mamo-"

"You could always stay here" he suggested again. She turned over and laid down on her bed. Usagi had lots of weak points. 2 of them he knew had physical contact and the another was emotional contact. One of the physical weak points she has was her feet, he'd massaged them one day and she wouldn't stop moaning loudly. He ran his fingers down her tanned legs and to her feet which had bright pink socks on them. She looked up shocked and then she realised that she was too late. He started massaging them slowly and he watcher her from the corner of his eye. "My parents will- they'll worry" she moaned loudly.

"Normally you're the one begging Odango" he laughed as he watched her lying face flat on the bed.

Usagi had fall fast asleep on his bed. He pulled the White, thin covers over her and say down. It was 8pm. He parents would be worrying by now. He heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to The door and opened it to see Ikuko Tsukino standing at the door.

"Is Usagi here?" She asked nicely.

He nodded nervously. " she's asleep in my bedroom" he said as she walked in. She looked around the room for a second.

"What a nice place you have here" she said kindly. "Thanks" he mumbled as he directed her to his room. She stirred but still stayed asleep. Ikuko watched as Mamoru sat on the end of the bed and looked at sleeping Usagi.

"She looks so cute when she sleeps" he said quietly.

"I've never seen her sleep this peacefully before. Sometimes I hear her crying in the middle of the night" Ikuko said kindly.

"Do you want to me wake her?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Usagi who had now accidentally put her hand on his knee. Ikuko shook her head and sighed.

"She can stay" she finally said. Mamoru directed her out of his apartment and said goodbye. He walked over to the shelves and looked at the photo frames. They were mostly now filled with pictures of him and Usagi or Usagi and her friends. He looked around at his dark and depressing.

"Maybe I should re-decorate" he thought to himself. It certainly didn't fit with Usagi's personality.

* * *

_obvious setting: Season 2; The Black moon Arc._

_Dedicated to FloraOne and Iashun316_

_❤️ You guys and thank you so much to all my beautiful, kind and supporting readers! ❤️You all _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5)**

Mamoru walked back into his room and changed into his PJs. He climbed into bed and laid next to Usagi. He was exhausted. As he moved the sheets, she moaned and turned around to face him. He kissed her forehead and smirked cheekily at her.

"Mamo, is that you? You look so tired and Exhausted" she commented sleepily. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Odango it's me. Your mum just left you know" he said. He moved his hand to her cheek and smiled at her. "Your mum said you could stay the night"

"really, you looked so concerned there I actually though you were gonna break up with me" she said shocked. He smirked and shook his head. "No, that would be cruel for both of us" he replied.

He snuck his hands downwards and started tickling her.

"STOP MAMO" she giggled loudly. They eventually fell asleep within eachothers arms once again.

He woke up at 6:30am. Usagi never woke up early. The earliest she'd ever wake up was 7am. But she has managed to sleep until 1pm before. Mamoru got dressed, made himself a coffee and decided to go on his computer. He opened a website which showed universities from America and Japan. It was 8am when he heard her groan and then her small, sleepy footsteps come towards him. She hugged him and then looked at the screen. He couldn't hide his from her.

"Universities, in AMERICA? and Japan? Why America?" She asked sleepily. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Glad to see that your up Odango" he teased "cause they have the best universities in the world and you know I want to be a children's doctor for amnesia and that" he said sadly. She grabbed his mouse and scrolled down.

"Harvard's the best university in America. If I get in it would mean the world to me" he said sadly. She clicked The bookmark and then threw his a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Usako. I won't go if you don't want me to"

"Mamo I'm scared" she said suddenly. He turned around and looked at her face.

"Of what?"

"The future"

"What about the future?" He asked concerned.

"What if- there's a reason Chibi-usa wants us to go and it's not good" she cried.

"It will be fine"

"No it won't, what if we're not together. What if I die. What if you die. What if-"

"No 'what ifs' everything will be fine. As long as we've got the sailor scouts and each other. Nothing can go wrong" he said as he took her hand and held it tightly.

And Mamoru was correct. Kind off. They traveled through time, almost got killed by the black moon and sailor Pluto. They saw their future selves. Usagi and Mamoru must've got married and Usagi was crowned Neo Queen serenity of crystal Tokyo and Mamoru became King Endymion. They found out that Chibi-usa was Their daughter and the future Princess Serenity of Silver Melenuim.

* * *

_Thank you to all my Viewers! Love you all! we hit 300+ views this morning! Chapter 6 should arrive by lunch (australian time) ❤️❤️❤️ You guys are super stars⭐️⭐️⭐️_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6) **

As usual, Usagi was more concerned about her friends saftey than her own. While protecting Chibi-usa from the black moon. Usagi's moon rod wouldn't work and thus, was kidnapped by prince demand and taken to planet nemesis. She woke up, not knowing where She was, in a strange dress. She was on a violet coloured bed and immediately freaked out. she firstly thought about Mamoru and then her brooch. She found it on the bed right next to her. She sat up and saw a picture of a girl that looked exactly like her. She wondered if that was her but concluded to say it was Neo Queen Serenity.

"You've woken up quicker than the others. You like my little picture?" Prince Demande chuckled. After the black moon was defeated and Chiba-usa went back to the past. Usagi and Mamoru had more time to themselves. Usagi was staying in Mamoru's apartment.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_

"Guys? Mercury? Mars? Jupiter? Venus? Mamo? Hello?" Usagi called out as she ran through the darkness. She heard them calling we name and ran towards them. She found them surrounded by the 4 spectre sisters and other members of the black moon. She stopped as Prince Demande grabbed her by the arm.

"Guys" she yelled.

"Usagi" Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus cried.

"Usako-" she herd Mamoru Call. She didn't know how but they died. Prince Demande pulled her into a room and threw her on the bed. He ripped off her brooch and threw it on the floor. She had lost everything. She started crying.

"W-why m-me?" She cried loudly. She was powerless now, she had nothing to fight for. He made it so she couldn't move and all she could to is move her head and speak. He tortured her, took of all her clothes and assaulted her until she would bow down to him or even say she loved him but she never did.

"Why don't y-you take me w-with them?" She cried as he stood up to leave. He turned around and sighed. He killed her, somehow.

* * *

_obvious setting: Season 2; Finalle _

_another short chapter! chapter 7 is going to be wtter i promise❤️❤️❤️ Love you all. i have posted another story called 'Too Many Promises' so feel free to check it out._

_reviews are love❤️❤️❤️_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7)

Usagi woke up in tears. She was in Mamoru's bed in his apartment. She must've began to cry before she woke up as he was hugging her tightly from behind. It had all been a dream, a nightmare. But why did it feel so real? She though she could get over it but she obviously couldn't. She was such a crybaby.

"Usako are you alright" he asked concerned. She turned around shocked.

"Mamo, You're-You're -alive?!" She cried as she hugged him back. He knew what happened.

"Are you able to go back to sleep, it's 2am" he said sweetly. She nodded and tossed over. Eventually he fell asleep, leaving Usagi awake. A few hours later at 5:30am she got out of bed. She changed into a pair of shorts,a crop top and tied her pastel pink jacket around her waist. She put her shoes on and plugger her headphones into her phone. She pressed play on her favourite Spotify playlist and walked out the door. She would go around Tokyo and ten afterwards, she would go to all of the girls houses to visit them. She left at 5:55am. Mamoru's alarm would go off at 7:00am.

Mamoru woke up at 7:00am and switched his alarm off. "You up Usa" he mumbled while rubbing his eyes. He looked at her empty spot and panicked. He made breakfast, had a shower and got changed. He called her phone 10 times but she didn't pick it up.

"Fuck Usagi, keep your phone off of do not disturb" he complained quietly to his phone. He called Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako to ask if they have seen Usagi. The last on his list to call was Minako. He dialled the number and pressed call.

"Hello?" She answered

"Minako-"

"Hi Mamoru, what's up"

"Have you seen Usagi?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah she was just here, left 5 minutes ago. She ran all around Tokyo and went to see Ami, Rei and Mako" she said calmly.

"Thanks, see you" he said before hanging up. Mamoru left the apartment and locked it up. He had to collect Usagi's present. 5 minutes after he had left, Usagi stumbled inside his apartment and walked out to the balcony. 10 minutes later, Mamoru walked into the apartment to find Usagi's pastel pink jacket on top of the couch. He walked over towards the bedroom, but stopped when he saw Usagi on the balcony. He hugged her and pulled out her headphones. She turned and looked at him.

"Usako, don't do that again. I was so worried. Are- are you ok usa? Do you want to talk about last night? Turn around Please" he said frantically. She turned around slowly. She didn't have her hair in her buns, it was just down. Her hair was so long it was touching the ground. Suddenly she started crying. He frowned at her. He hated seeing her like this.

"I'm so sorry. It's- It's just that I had to check on Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako. I'm sorry again. It's all my fault. How am i going to be- be. Well Neo Queen serenity if- if I can't even face my own fears? Everyone will die for me and I don't want to be alone. I may as well just die. I shouldn't exist in this world and either should the crystal" she cried loudly. He reached for her hands and held them tightly. She removed them back to her pockets of her shorts. Of course he snatched them back, tightened his grip and smiled.

"Usako, you'll be the best queen the world could ever ask for. Your kind, loyal, funny, sweet and brave. I love you Usa. You and the crystal should exist. You've saved lives and souls from the Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon. Ok, don't doubt yourself. Be the strong Usagi I know" he said sweetly. He looked at her sad, blue eyes that were now looking at the ground. There was a slight blush in her cheeks but that was it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8)**

She was still crying. Somehow that made it worse. She shook her head.

"How ? You're lying! I'm not kind, funny, loyal, sweet and braved. I'm not even the Princess you once knew! I'm a crybaby, insecure, annoying, weak and I'm powerless. And I'm totally useless. I'm not even going to be able to leave school. We were forced to be together by fate. You don't even love me Anymore" she cried loudly. He pulled her into a hug, but he wasn't denying any of it. It was to late. He had made it worse. She pulled him away from her and turned around.

"Usako I-"

"My name is Usagi" she cried.

"Usako, I really do love you. Fate may have put us together but I really do. I'm not lying. You are kind, fully, loyal, sweet and brave. You're not a crybaby, insecure, weak, annoying or powerless. You and the crystal has made the world a better place and you've saved so many souls and lives. You are going to be what the world needs." He said sadly.

"Mamoru,?your just saying that all to make me feel better about what your going to say next" she cried. He was shocked. They have never used their first names ever since they got together. He had a feeling that it was all over.

"JUST SAY IT MAMORU CHIBA" she screamed at him.

"Don't you love me anymore Usagi?" He asked shocked. She turned around quickly to find that a year fell from his eye. She was shocked and scared. 'This is bad' she thought. She hugged him tightly while crying.

"Mamo i do love you, I just don't know what came over me" she cried Into his chest.

"Usa, you mean the world to me. Everything I said is true. I love you Usa. You'll be the best queen the would could ask for. I promise" he said as she looked at him. She stood up on her toes and he looked down and kissed him. So sweetly as if they never wanted to let go. Of course she had to and let him go with a little pop.

"Aww so cute" said Minako from out of the blue. Somehow Minako, Mako, Ami and Rei were in the main hallway watching them.

"He's right" corrected Rei. Usagi rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Since when did you guys get here and how?" Usagi asked confused. Mamoru blushed and smiled.

"Mamoru left the door unlocked" said Ami Honestly.

"Ami! Next time, learn to leave the door locked for privacy" teased Makoto.

"What's with the bag?" Usagi asked curiously. The girls smiled and rolled Their eyes.

"Textbooks for next year" said Makoto sarcastically. "It food Usagi" she said annoyingly. Usagi's smile grew wider as she saw the food. They had also Brought 5 soft serve ice-creams.

"Sorry Mamoru, I never brought you one cause I don't know your allergies and if you're on a diet" said Minako sadly. He smiled. Usagi started on her ice-cream already.

"It's ok" he said as he watched her lick her ice-cream. He snatched Usagi's hand that she was holding the ice-cream in and licked it. She giggled and rolled her eyes as she pulled back her ice-cream.

"anyway what's the sudden urge for all of you to come here?" Asked Usagi confused. The girls looked at her in shock as she must've forgotten. They pointed to the coffee table which was stacked up with presents. Usagi squealed and ran over to the presents.

"I remember now. It's my birthday. Thank you guys" she said. Mamoru suddenly dangled something I front of her face. It was a gold chain that had a pink diamond heart attached to it. She gasped shocked.

"Oh Mamo, it's beautiful. I love it" she said as he clipped it around her neck. She looked up at him as he moved around to sit next to her. All the presents had bunny print on the wrapping. She opened all of her presents and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_i always keep forgetting to put down the clearly obvious setting (which in this case is in between season 2 and 3) so dont hate if i did forget._

_what an eventful chapter. yes this is a cliffhanger. so the next chapter is continued from this one. hope you enjoyed this chapter _

_reviews are love❤️❤️❤️_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9)**

Usagi had fallen asleep on the couch, again. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom but stopped when she heard them on the balcony talking about her. She hid herself behind the wall and listened carefully.

"I'm so sorry! If I would've protected Usagi then it wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have to go through all the pain and suffering" Mamoru said sadly.

"No we're sorry. If we did our jobs as sailor Guardians properly then we wouldn't have to put your lives in danger. Plus I forgot to remind her that the crystal couldn't work in the future" said Minako. She frown and looked downwards at The busy road below.

"She just means so much to me and watching her suffer-"

"Makes up suffer too" interrupted Makoto and Ami.

Usagi walked back to the couch and checked her phone. It wasn't their fault they put her in so much pain and suffering. It was her own. Usagi walked over to the balcony, acting as if she just woke up. They stopped talking when she walked in and they all greeted her. Mamoru held Usagi's hand and smiled. '_Act happy for them'_ she thought to herself. She giggled and smiled at him. After 30 minutes later, she started to feel odd. She squeezed Mamoru's hand for support as her head felt like it was spinning in circles.

"Usako, you ok?" Asked Mamoru. She nodded and let go of his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" She asked feeling worse by the second.

"you were holding my hand too tight" he said concerned. Suddenly a image flashed through her mind from when the Moon Kingdom fell. She held back her tears as she started to feel tired and her legs were aching. It was like all her energy was draining out of her. Se had to stay strong.

5 minutes later, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei left. She was in the bedroom sitting on the bed while Mamoru was having a shower. She still wasn't feeling better, if worse. She was talking to him through the door.

"I'm gonna get a drink" she yelled as she ran to the kitchen.

"Don't smash anything" he yelled from the bathroom. The shower turned off. She opened the cupboard and reached for a glass cup. Usagi walked over to the taps, filled it up and started walking over to the couch. Her legs couldn't hold her body up anymore. She fell to the floor.

"Odango! Stop smashing stuff" Mamoru yelled. No reply came. He finished getting dressed and ran into the kitchen. She wasn't there.

"Usako?" He yelled loudly. He looked down and saw a piece of glass. He carefully stepped over The glass, picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed and chucked himself on the corner.

"Get up Odango" he said. So response came. He panicked and used her communicator to call Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. He explained what he saw and what he thought had happened.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are love and also my life :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10) **

She woke up in a hospital bed. None of her friends were here, even Mamoru wasn't.

"Hello? Can I ask you some questions?" Asked a girl. Usagi immediately realised who this was.

"Amanda" she squealed loudly.

"Hey Usagi! You've been in a coma for more than 12 hours" Amanda said. Usagi smiled and quietly sighed.

"Has Mamoru Been here?" Usagi asked. Amanda nodded.

"He left about an hour ago to get something" Amanda said "aren't you worried, he could be cheating" She said worried. Usagi definitely hated the idea of that but ignored it. Usagi shook her head.

"I trust him, he has a favourite, healthy restaurant about 30 minutes away from his apartment" Usagi said calmly. She noticed Amanda blushing while staring at her. Usagi giggled and so did Amanda.

"You know, I admire you Usagi! You're so kind, sweet, bubbly and trustworthy you have such a huge heart and to find someone like Mamoru who cares about you so much that he punishes himself for your pain and suffering, your really lucky" Amanda said sweetly. Usagi stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Talk about you, your married!" Usagi giggled cutely. "But I'm really not. I'm so insecure, lazy, Clumsy and I'm such a crybaby" Usagi said sadly as she wiped her tears out of her eyes. Suddenly Mamoru came from out of nowhere.

"Usako, you up! Thank god" Mamoru said as he walked into the room holding a salad wrap.

"Sorry Mamo" Usagi said sadly.

"For what. Never mind as long as you're ok then it doesn't matter." Mamoru said as he walked over and kissed her head.

"So Mamoru, I herd that your studying to be a medical student" flirted Amanda. Mamoru blushed red all over his face and nodded nervously. Usagi and Amanda burst into fits of laughter.

"'Mamo, this is Amanda, my cousin. She's 26 and MARRIED" Usagi said still laughing. Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi into a hug. After they calmed down, he spoke.

"We should be going bye" said Mamoru in a rush. Usagi waved and Amanda winked and giggled some more. The two left the small hospital located in Juuban. They were walking down the street that Mamoru and Usagi's parents lived on, holding hands cutely. Suddenly he stopped outside Usagi's house. Her parents and Shingo were in the front yard.

"Usagi, it's been so long. Don't tell me your-"

"NO, I'm not mum" yelled Usagi. Mamoru chuckled quietly as she turned to him.

"You should say home Usagi, just for tonight"

"Why?"

"It was your birthday yesterday"

"Fine" she sighed as he hugged her.

"love you" he said sweetly as he looked at her lips.

"Love you too Mamo-chan" Usagi said. She kissed him sweetly on his lips, moving in sync with each other. She let go of him and walked away towards the gate

* * *

_there we go! chapter 10 complete! i have actually drafted 16 chapters on paper for this that i have slightly altered through my notes. i probs might not have my phone tomorrow (i use desktop mode to do all this) as its getting fixed but my other book (if you havent read it) should keep you entertained. if you want to request a specific theme or have a challange for me then please feel free to PM me❤️❤️❤️ Thank you so much for a wonderful week! love y'all_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11)**

Usagi walked through the gate of her too familiar home, leaving Mamoru to walk home by himself. Her parents dragged her inside, it was around lunch so she still had enough time to go back to mamoru's apartment. Her parents were shocked about the fact that she fell into a coma for more than 12 hours; at mamoru's Place. They were impressed about how he knew what to do and then they asked if she would stay back home.

"Fine" she complained.

"You need rest Usagi" Ikuko said. Usagi waited for her parents to leave the room before walking towards the front door. Suddenly Shingo stopped her.

"where you going?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business Shingo" she said as she squeezed herself past Shingo.

"MUM! DAD! USAGI-CHAN IS GOING TO MAMORU'S APARTMEMT!" he yelled as she opened the door. She ran to mamoru's house. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Odango, you need rest. Why are you here?" He asked. She hugged him tightly around his form. As if she never wanted to let go. He chuckled as he looked down at her face. He saw something that resembled Shingo.

"I think I saw Shingo" he whispered into her ear. She giggled and nodded. " I know" she whispered. Usagi kissed him quickly and walked inside. as she walked in, he followed and nudged the door with her heel. The door didn't shut completely but there was enough room for shingo to sneak inside his apartment. Usagi sat on his couch and looked at her phone. she could see shingo with her father's phone in his hand and a set of headphones. Mamoru sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He's Using FaceTime" Usagi whispered. He nodded as she flung her legs on his lap and wrapped them around his hips. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Not now odango, your brother is here remember" Mamoru whispered against her ear. she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. she jumped up and pulled him off the couch and towards the Bedroom. she threw herself onto the bed and pulled out the tv remote from the nearest bedside table. he looked at her confusingly and sat down on the bed next to her. she opened netflix and signed into her account. she handed him the remote and he scrolled to the horror. she smirked and so did he. he clicked the movie and she moved closer to him.

* * *

_thank you so much for reading this chapter! sorry for the whole 'no 4 chapters a day' on this fic! ive been really busy lately! Don't forget to Favourite and Follow This fic and my other fic called "Too Many Promises"! ❤️ You all_

_dedicated to lexilu54_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12)**

Half way through the movie, they heard a squeal. Mamoru stopped the movie and Usagi turned her attention to Shingo.

"SHINGO, YOU LITTLE- YOU RUINED THE MOVIE!" Whined Usagi angrily. He came out from under the desk and looked at them.

"H-H-How?" Shingo stuttered confusingly. Shingo ran out the bedroom door and Usagi followed.

"SHINGO" he heard her yell as the apartment door was slammed shut. She came back into the bedroom and cuddled up next to him.

"Hey Usako?"

"Yeah"

"Do you ever wonder what Demande did to you?" Mamoru asked suddenly.

"Well assuming that something broke my transformation and I wasn't in my original clothes, I don't really want to know" Usagi said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Neither do I but-"

"No, took a test when I got home. Maybe he did, I'm not sure. I don't even know why I decided to take a test." Usagi admitted suddenly.

"Why did you tell me-"

"Cause you have a right to know cause of, the future-"

"Usa, the time will come. Ok? In the meantime, you have to focus on your school work" he said with a hint of sarcasm. She didn't pick up the hint of sarcasm as she turned around and huffed. " I was kidding" he chuckled.

Usagi suddenly flung her own body ontop of his, and scrunched up her nose cutely. She giggled as he kissed her nose bridge and her forehead. She quickly kissed him and rolled off. 10 minutes later, Usagi and Mamoru walked to the park as ami wanted to meet at the arcade. Usagi was holding her heart moon rod, just in case of an emergency.

"22 years I take the throne and give birth to a child, that's-"

"Young, I know. And we're only 3 years apart" he said

"I know but I don't care about age difference, as long as it's not over 10 years difference, I'm fine" Usagi stated. After 20 minutes of talking, Chibi-usa returned from the future.

* * *

_Sorry really short chapter today! ❤️ you all and don't forget to leave a review, and to follow and favourite most of my Fanfics. Also if you love this fic, then your most likely to like 'Memories' which is a new fanfic I started today for New Year's Day! See you all tomorrow!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13)**

A year later, after the sailor guardians had defeated the death busters and master pharaoh 90.

Usagi- 5:39pm

Come over to my house

Mamoru- 5:40pm

Why?

Usagi- 5:41pm

It's surprise! And mamma's cooking dinner

Mamoru- 5:42pm

Fine Odango, coming

Mamoru walked over to Usagi' house and knocked on the door. Ikuko Tsukino answered.

"Mamoru. Hi, I'm not surprised! Have you heard the news about Usagi?" Ikuko asked exitedly.

"No I haven't, can I come in" he said nervously. He knew he had good news to tell her but he wasn't exited to hear that she had something to tell him too. It was the only reason he came over in the first place. He walked up the stairs and to Usagi's bedroom door which was closed.

"Mamo, you can come in. Just shut the door behind you" she yelled. He immediately knew what was up.

"Odango, please put some clothes on, or I'm not coming in" he said into the door. Suddenly, the door opened and he was dragged inside and The door was shut quietly behind him. Usagi was wearing just a pair of shorts and panties. He tried to focus on her face, so he wouldn't be distracted.

"What's the surprise, you mum told me it's good news. Don't tell me you're-"

"NO! Ha no it's not what you think. So you know how i had the high-school entrance exams" she said nervously. He nodded and chuckled.

"You used the crystal to get in" he said trying to hold back the laughter. She rolled her eyes and gave him a 'No I didn't thank you! Now stop it' look.

"I made it in because I STUDIED with YOU!" She clarified.

"So you made it into a high school full of Usagi's" he teased. She threw him another dirty look.

"No I got into Mugen Academy" she said angrily. He hugged her and smiled.

"I was only joking! That's great usa" he said sweetly. She kissed his quickly and looked into his dark, blue eyes.

"So how did university go?" She asked. He shrugged carelessly.

"Got into Tokyo University" he said carelessly.

"That's great Mamo!" She said cheerfully as she slipped on a bra and her top. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. She hugged him and swayed gently side to side.

"USAGI, DINNER IS READY" Shingo yelled as he burst open the door. He stopped and pulled a disgusted face. Usagi dragged Mamoru down the stairs and told him to sit next to her, as it was highly possible that Shingo would sit between them to stop anything weird from happening.

"So Mamoru, guess Usagi told you that she was going to mugen academy!" Ikuko said happily. He nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised but she really wanted to go so I'm happy for her" he said quietly. She smiled and put her hand on his knee.

"Weren't we all!" Ikuko laughed quietly. "So haven't you graduated Mamoru? Senior high?"

"Yeah, I- uh- I have" he said nervously. "The best in Tokyo, I'll have to drive though" he said as his attention turned to usagi. She threw him another dirty look. "Medical studies on young children"

"So your using usagi for your studies. What would your parents think?" Kenji said angrily.

"No!-" usagi stood up and pulled him over into the hallway. Usagi hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"M-m-Mamo, I'm s-s-sorry. I never told him about you past. But I should've" she sobbed into his chest.

"No it's my fault, I-" she suddenly pulled him down towards her face using his shirt and kissed him. He released them with a pop.

"No I'll tell him now ok" she said against his lips. He nodded and smiled.

"You know I love" he whispered against her lips. She smiled.

"I know, I love you too" she whispered as she giggled. She dragged him back into the dining room.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Sorry for the late release! I've been really busy ( he he I was listening to TØP) ❤️u all _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14)**

"Dad, Mamo isn't using me for his studies. He actually loves me and also, he doesn't know what his parents think because-" she yelled loudly at him. Mamoru tightened his grip on her hand. She looked up at him and he nodded. "He doesn't know what his parents would think because- Becuase when he was 6 his parents died in a car crash and now he doesn't even remember what his parents look like or what their voices sound like" Usagi said calming down a bit, but still angry.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I didn't know" Kenji said. Mamoru shook his head and looked at usagi who was pulling his arm backwards, trying to pull him to her room.

"It's ok" he said calmly. Kenji nodded towards Usagi and usagi pulled harder on his arms he started following usagi into her room. He had to let go of her hand as she was running up the stairs to her room and slammed it. He opened the door and closed it again as he caught usagi as she pulled her top off. She already had her shorts off and sat on the bed. He sat next to her, not caring if she was or wasn't naked. He took her hand and kissed it as he smirked. She giggled a little.

" that took guts Usa," he said as she put her hands on his white shirt, freeing her hands from his.

"I know" she mumbled as she started undoing his buttons. He chuckled with a slight sigh.

"What do you think your doing Odango?" He chuckled loudly. She smirked and opened his shirt, revealing his abs and his obvious 6pack.

"I don't want to be lonely." She complained cheekily. He once again, chuckled as she placed her head on his lap. He places his hand on her head and played with her blonde, thin strands of hair. He took out her buns and smoothed out the odd looking bits on her hair. He kissed her forehead in a particular spot. She giggled cutely and looked up at him.

"Mokoki invited me to a pool party a few weeks ago" Mamoru said as she looked him in the eye. "He said you could come, if you wanted to" he added. She leapt of the bed and ran to her closet and dresser and pulled out a bikini top and bottoms and a cute, little, beach themes jumpsuit.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah now that I know you are" Mamoru chucked. She sat on his lap and kissed him on the chin. She smiled and opened up her phone, revealing a playlist full of gentle, romantic songs. She threw her phone on the bed and stood up. Usagi offered her hand to him, and of course; he took it. He pulled her into a hug and swayed her to each side. Mamoru left when she started drifting off into his arms, he picked her up and laid her on her bed, pulling the sheets over her. He snuck out of the house and the next morning, she arrived in her cute, beach themed outfit. She was wearing the pink bikini bottoms and bikini top she picked out that night with the pink jumpsuit. She also had her hair in the usual buns and this time had a bag around her back with a pair of cute sun glasses on her head.

"Hey, umm" she said nervously as she stood at his door. He had never seen her nervous before, it was weird and rare.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. She looked up at him.

"Ummm I woke up this morning in well, did we actually like, do it?" Usagi stuttered confusingly and nervously. He threw her a confused look.

"Do it? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"IT"

"What do you mean?"

"Did we actually have Sex?" She said nervously. He stood frozen and confused.

"No, don't you remember?" He asked confused. She sighed and looked into the distance.

"Oops sorry, I kinda panicked and forgot" she giggled as he locked his apartment door. Witching 30 minutes they arrived at motoki's house. They walked in through the house and into he backyard.

"She seems to cute and innocent" Mamoru heard a guy say.

"She's really hot and gorgeous too" another guy added.

"I wonder if she's single" Another asked.

"She's just finished Junior High and Mamoru Chiba just started university" another added.

"They can't be together. Usagi and Mamoru. They're completely opposite of each other" Mamoru walked up close to Usagi as she places her bag on the lounge chairs. She quickly took off her shirt and shorts and jumped in the pool with the other girls. Mamoru sat down at the nearest table and watched the girls.

"She's having a lot of fun" Motoki laughed loudly.

"Yeah, She's really enjoying this" Mamoru said annoyed by the other guys that kept watching her. "She's already made friends" Mamoru added. The least he could do is smile.

* * *

_Sorry about the late update. If you check my profile, you will notice my post times are up. I had a swimming Comp on Friday- Sunday. Anyway ❤️you all. Reviews are love and my life! Feel free to ask any questions through reviews and I'll talk to your through PM! Cya _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15)**

At this point of the party, most of the guys were in the water. You could tell who was and wasn't single. The guys who were taken were in one group near the taken girls and the single guys were away from the girls in one large group. The single girls were with the taken girls so you technically had to ask who was or wasn't single. Most of the single guys were eyeing off Usagi anyway so you knew immediately who was or wasn't single.

Mamoru just jumped in the water as for Motoki, he was preparing for his big entrance. "IMCOMING" Motoki screamed as he landed in the water with a splash.

"I'd never thought you would've jumped in Mamo." She teased cutely. He smirked and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Go join your friends Odango" he said with a smirk. She smiled cutely as she walked away, but was stopped by a guy a year younger than Mamoru.

"Excuse me can I please get pass?" Usagi asked politely. He turned to her and smirked.

"No, are you Tsukino Usagi?" The guy asked. She nodded in reply.

"Please can I get past" she said annoyed now. Most of the guys were staring at her. Except Mamoru who was talking to Motoki and Reika.

"Are you single? Cause you pretty cute!" He said as she looked over towards Mamoru and then the girls.

"No I'm not single but thanks" Usagi said with a smirk. She moved to one side and tried to get past her. He grabbed her shoulder tightly as he smirked. please...no.

"I can change that" he said as he moved his hand to the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her. She ducked underwater and saw away to Mamoru. Her face in tears as she grabbed tightly to his hand. He looked down and she sat on the edge of the pool.

"That guy... He... He tried to kiss me. But... I got away. But - but it reminded me of d-Demande" she cried as a tear fell from her eye and onto her cheek. Mamoru moved his hand to her face, wiping the tear away.

"This is where they kiss and if we are lucky enough we may be able to see them almost make out. If one of them is that horny" motoki whispered to Reika. They both looked at each other's lips weirdly and kissed each other softly. His hands slipped to her almost naked back (if it wasn't for her bikini) as one of her hands moved to his shoulder as the other moved to his hair. Usagi moaned in his mouth and they both quickly released each others lips with a a pop. Their heads were leaning against each other while they were panting and trying to breath.

"Everyone is watching us, oh no" Usagi whispered against his lips.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Did I tell you I've been really horny lately?"

"So? Do you want to finish this at my place"

"Well my horny mind says yes and my non-horny mind says yes also so yeah I would love to" usagi whispered against him as he chucked. Usagi hopped out the pool as Mamoru looked over at the boy that tortured her.

"Don't touch her again also thanks cause now I have to take my girlfriend home" Mamoru said to him. The guy rolled his eyes.

"As if you're with a hot chick as opposite from each other it can get" the guy said as all the other boys laughed. Mamoru rolled his eyes and smirked.

"How do you explain the whole 'the girl you tried to kiss runs over to her boyfriend and kisses him' part?" Mamoru said. The guy looked angry.

"MAMO! EARTH TO MAMO" Usagi yelled from the gate. Mamoru turned to her and jumped out the pool.

"So? You're just a friend! You're not even together!"he yelled.

"She told you she's not single. She's with me" Mamoru said as he held Usagi's hand.

"Mamo and I are together, and if you can't respect that then get fucked. We've been together for 2-3 years now so HA" Usagi yelled loudly over the laughter. Mamoru chucked and opened the gate. Usagi waved to the girls and they made their way to Mamoru's car and drove off to his apartment.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone reading this! I was supposed to post this yesterday but I'm doing my bronze medallion so I am kinda busy and also swimming training started up again too so "YAY"! Also I you haven't voted on my poll yet then do so. Go to my Profile page then BIO and then go into desktop mode ( if your aren't already on it) cause that's the only way you can vote. It's just the basics on which book I should focus more on and post daily on and it's also a blind poll. HEADS UP- the poll will close at the 13th of January 2020 so GET THERE QUICK!_

_Reviews are love and don't forget to follow and favourite both me and all of my fics!_

_Dedicated to serenityangelrose _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16)**

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at his apartment building.

"Thanks Mamo" Usagi said quietly as they climbed up the stairs.

"He shouldn't have done that. If you were not in the pool, well I would've expected you-"

"To kick him in the nuts, I was going to so I could show everyone I wasn't weak" Usagi finished.

"Odango going for the nuts! An unusual turn in events" Mamoru teased. She rolled her eyes cutely.

"Oh shut up, i probably don't have to prove I'm weak anyway cause I'm sailor moon" she smirked. He unlocked the door and turned the lights on to his apartment.

"You promised we'd finished this here." Usagi flirted as she sat on the table. He walked over and kissed her. Their heights were about the same, Mamoru still taller than Usagi. It was easy to tell who was taller too as their bodies were against each other's. She hummed into his mouth loudly. She quickly took of her shirt and discarded it at the wall. Usagi started unbuttoning Mamoru's shirt and slid it off as she jumped from the table. They pushed each other through the empty hallway and into the bedroom. She took of her bikini stop and fell onto the bed. He pulled off her shorts and bikini bottoms and discarded them in the corner while pulling at his own pants and boxers. He kissed her again down her neck, leaving red marks all over her skin. She moaned loudly and kissed his lips. After an hour of a make-out session, Usagi fell asleep in his bed. He didn't fall asleep because unlike Usagi, he was uncomfortable without his clothes on. If she got the chance to sleep naked, she took it. Unlike him, who always had slept with at least boxers and shorts on. He quickly got changed and jumped back In the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up with no snoring Usagi next to him. It was 5:30am, nearly sunrise. He could hear gone sounds of a video coming from the bathroom and the sound of splashes. He walked in and found the last person who could ever be up at 5:30 in the morning to have a bath and watch the news; Usagi. The bathtub was full of water and she was laying on her stomach watching something from her phone.

"SUPREME THUNDER"

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN"

"FLAMING MANDALA"

"MERCURY AQUA MIST"

She was watching the 4 guardians fight on their own agains a... A daimon?! He leaned down and kissed her cheek while watching the news from her phone.

"ouch- we should go Usa" he said. Mercury took a direct hit. She nodded and hoped out of the bath. She came running out of the bathroom. Mamoru had already transformed as tuxedo mask. Usagi ran over to her bag and snatched her brooch.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-"

"WAIT USA"

* * *

_Cliff hanger (HAHA) yes chapter 17 is continued off of this chapter. Don't sent me PMs or write reviews saying "HOW IS THERE A DAIMON?" Well WAIT cause it's gonna be explained in the next chapter! _

_Reviews are love!_

* * *

**Dedicated to...**

**Iashun316- Thank you so much for being the first one to follow and favourite! (25/12/2019) it was my favourite christmas present!❤️**

**Lexilu54- thank you so much! (28-12-2019) ❤️ you!**

**And to the rest of the people who have favourited or followed this fiction!**

** Sailornekochan , Syulai , KJC71790 , The Dark Lady55 , ZoeSummerStarr , .g.36 ! Love you all **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO - Sailornekochan ! They have followed all of my Fanfics so far and I can't thank them enough! They have followed- Usagi X Mamoru: A love like no other, Memories and Too Many Promises! Your my special viewer of the week! ❤️❤️❤️love you and all of you out there! Your support has made me grow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17) **

"What is it Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked curiously.

"What if the Enemy took your brooch? Wouldn't you go back to what you were wearing before? In this case nothing" Mamoru said. Usagi quickly found some of her clothes and put it on. She jumped on the bed and Mamoru did her hair into the usual buns. She transformed into sailor moon and ran out the window. She jumped in front of the daimon and held out her heart moon rod.

"You must be the moon princess, and sailor moon" she heard the daimon say. The daimon launched an attach and she dodged it quickly but got hit by the next one. A large, black hand looking figure came out of the daimon and hit sailor moon's back. It pulled out the multi-colours orb and suddenly, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus appeared out of no-where and destroyed the daimon. Usagi/sailor moon was in Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask's lap unconscious.

"USA," he yelled while trying to get at response from her. He looked up at the orb which was flying towards a figure in the distance.

"That's- no way... That's Usagi's Soul" ami said as she turned towards the lifeless Usagi/Sailor Moon and Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask.

"Usa, I'm so sorry" he said as he still tried to get a response. Suddenly the figures and her soul disappeared. Tuxedo mask/Mamoru broke her transformation by taking off her brooch and putting it back on again. He took Usagi to his apartment and laid her on his bed. Mamoru turned to Pluto who was holding a space-time key.

"Please go get Chibi-usa for us" Mamoru begged. Pluto nodded and disappeared using the key. Mamoru used his body to try and keep her's alive.

"We're sorry Mamoru-San" Michiru said sadly as he watched Mamoru brush back her hair.

"We couldn't protect the princess and we know how much she means to you" Haruka said. Mamoru turned his attention to Haruka. They have never seemed fond of each other. Mamoru watched as Minako and Makoto took out her buns carefully.

"How's Hotaru doing?" Mamoru asked sadly. Michiru smiled sadly.

"She's one, she's also a fast learner" Michiru said sadly. Mamoru smiled.

"If they've got her soul, then they've only got two things left to have" Makoto sighed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Her body and the legendary silver crystal." Mamoru said sadly.

"Mamoru, your body will barely be able to keep her's alive. You won't be able to keep this up Mamoru-San. This isn't chibi-Usa" Luna said worried.

"I can't give up. Not yet" Mamoru whispered. The sailor scouts took one look Usagi, transformed and left. Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. The handle turned and it opened slowly, revealing Setsuna and a teary eyed girl.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this fic❤️❤️❤️**_

_**Special thanks to sailornekochan ! You're the best and a special thanks to all of you who read this fic too! Next chapter should be out my Monday ! It's hard working on 2 Fanfics at once! **_

_**Dedicated to: Ilonanoda ! Thank youuuuuuuu ❤️❤️❤️**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18)**

"Chibi-usa" Mamoru said as he looked at the door. She ran up to him and hugged him but then turned to look at usagi.

"What happened to Mommy?" Chibi-usa asked sadly. Mamoru frowned sadly.

"Her soul... I'm sorry chibi-usa-" Mamoru said. It has Been a few hours since usagi's soul was taken. Mamoru sat on the chair which was placed next to the bed while chibi-usa slept next to usagi. Suddenly a lightly appeared at the open apartment window. Chibi-usa woke up and started at the light. It looked almost like usagi except it was wearing a white dress.

"Usa" Mamoru whispered quietly. Chibi-usa jumped out of bed and walked towards it. It smiled gently.

"Chibi-usa..." it said as it walked (it floated... he didn't know) towards chibi-usa. "Mamo-chan... when i return to my physical form, i will not wake up. I will still be alive but in a coma for a while. My body needs to learn to function on its own as it's currently depending on Mamo's. Small lady, I need you to do me a favour-"

"Yes mommy, I'll do it!" Chibi-usa cried. It pulled a small smile.

"I need you to be strong and fight for me. My body is currently barely alive which is why I'll be asleep for a long Time. I love you" it said sadly. It turned to Mamoru and walked towards the door.

"You'll kind of enjoy the long sleep for a while" Mamoru joked. It smiled and left the room. It walked (floated, flew? Who knew) into the main room where all the sailor guardians were arguing about something but stopped at the sight before them.

"Usagi?" Minako said Confused. It nodded to the blonde.

"Your only a soul. Aren't you?" Makoto asked. It nodded again. Setsuna looked guilty.

"Sorry princess, they must've came from the future. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it did happen" Setsuna apologised.

"Mamoru will explain what going to happen to me-"

"What happened? Why did they want you but not us?" Rei blurted loudly. It smiled to her but frowned afterwards.

"They thought that if they destroyed my soul. I would die and Neo Queen Serenity wouldn't exist in their path. But you can't destroy a soul unless it's humane form is destroyed as well." It said sadly. "I wont wake up for a while, my body is barely being kept alive, I also might not be the same happy usagi you once remember too."

"WAIT" Haruka Yelled. "What do you mean you won't be the same and you won't wake up?" Haruka asked confused.

"I won't wake up, my body needs to learn to function on its own. I don't know how but i might be a little depressed." It said as it turned towards the door that leads into the bedroom. It walked into the bedroom and walked up to the bed.

"Mommy, I love you" Chibi-usa cried.

"I love you too small lady" it said "Mamo, when I disappear, let go of my hand."

"Usa" Mamoru said and then it disappeared.

Weeks flew past but usagi didn't wake up. They had defeated the new enemy completely and now all was peaceful. But she still hasn't woken up. Chibi-usa went back to the future while Mamoru Continued with University. Usagi suddenly woke up. She sat on her phone texting her mother and father, suddenly Luna jumped onto the bed.

"Usagi, you're up" Luna said happily. Usagi smiled nicely and looked out Luna who was across from her.

"I can't walk, my muscles are still really weak. Where's Mamo?" She asked confused.

"On his way back from university" Luna said. The two of them talked loudly and suddenly the apartment door opened and closed.

"Luna, how usa doing" Mamoru yelled through the walls. Luna left the room and Stopped at the closed door.

"Come see for yourself" Luna yelled. She could hear the rushed footsteps of him and suddenly Luna entered through the crack in the door. Mamoru stopped and walked in the room towards usagi.

"Usa!" He said. She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Mamo, um... how long have I been asleep for?" She asked confused. He smiled.

"2/3 weeks" Mamoru said as h chuckled. She smiled at Luna and looked at her phone. She took a picture of her and Mamoru together, he was kissing her cheek and she was just smiling. She posted it on her Instagram account. Within 5 minutes all of the girls were storming into Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

_sorry for the late post (AGAIN). I've been having some technical difficulties. i got a new phone so I'm still adjusting to it. so all should be good for now! ❤️❤️❤️ You all and have a fantastic day_

_THANKS TO JAMES BIRDSONG FOR YOUR REVIEW... it no joke just made my day!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"WHERES USAGI" Minako said.

"in the bedroom" Luna said. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Stormed Inside the bedroom while Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Chibi-usa and Hotaru walked in. The 4 inner guardians hugged her tightly and let go. Chibi-usa jumped into Usagi's lap. Usagi hugged chibi-usa tightly.

"Thank you so much... um... I won't be able to walk or use my arms much as I still need to gather my strength." Usagi said sadly.

"We used Luna-P to make your parents think that you moved in with Mamoru too, and all your stuff is up here anyway in boxes" Minako Said happily.

"How was the 2-3 long week sleep usagi-chan" Rei teased.

"It was actually horrible. I couldn't dream at all" usagi laughed. The girls giggled. Usagi could see Michiru with Hotaru on her hip and Haruka holding her hand while Setsuna was behind her. Chibi-usa hugged Mamoru and walked out of the room with Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru.

"How old Hotaru?" usagi asked.

"One and a half years" Ami said.

"We've got to go usagi, call us if you need us" Makoto said as the four girls ran out. She stood up, trembling and Mamoru rushed to her side. She looked at him sadly and he pulled a soft smile.

"Mamo I-"

"No take it one step at a time, tell me when you can't go on any longer ok?" Mamoru said sternly. She smiled and took a few small steps.

"I missed you so much Usa" Mamoru Said. She smiled and took another few steps.

"So did I" usagi smirked. He kissed her sweetly.

"There's my Usako" he said as he picked her up. She squealed and held on tight. He sat on the couch and kissed her demandingly. Of course, she kissed him back. She released him with a pop and looked at the TV.

"Are we watching a movie or not?" She asked. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Well do you want to?" Mamoru asked. She smirked and turned on the TV. They started watching a romcom on Netflix. Usagi laid her head in Mamoru's lap.

* * *

_DOUBLE BONUS POST TODAY! Weird... meh. I was thinking (I only pre-wrote up to chapter 19) for chapter 20, we skip to when usagi is 20?! I need your opinion on this cause it's a BIG gap and I can't really think about anything to put down. Also I am starting to watch the original sailor moon so it might be crystal based for a while... I found season 1 really boring so I am up to season 2 tho! (That's why I haven't been posting as often :) LOL) it for your benefit. PLEASE tell me what you think by tomorrow! (Sorry about how short this is)_

_-Serenity24Luna_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note- PLEASE READ!**

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE GUEST THAT REVIEWED MY FANFIC! Love you ❤️❤️❤️! My heart was like awwww thank you! I already had some ideas in mind but you've already over flowed my mind with your questions! So thanks to you I've decided to start from when she's 19! Chibi-usa won't be coming to visit as Pluto thought it was too dangerous as you can't have both versions of yourself in the same time and yeah... so anyway thanks to all that read this and ya'll have a good day! Does anyone remember when I used to post 4 chapters a day? Also this year (as its my first year) I was thinking about participating in Smutember! Let me know what you think! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ you all and enjoy (don't forget some things don't happen from the original in the crystal version so don't be like THAT)**

* * *

**Chapter 20)**

Mamoru was taking usagi Somewhere on a date. She loved when he did this to her. Today was different though, he was taking her somewhere where they had to walk to. And he wouldn't carry her either. Her legs were aching and she was constantly complaining and trying to leap onto his back from behind but he was holding her in front of her.

"You know you won't have a very happy girlfriend unless you carry her" usagi huffed. He smiled and chucked. She saw right through him, he was nervous. But about what? Was he going to break up with her? She was getting frightened from his look at her. They finally got there. He was on top of a hill with flowers all over the hill and the view of the sunset in front of it.

"You like it Usako?" He asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek. He never does something this sweet, it was all worth walking through the forest to get here. He let go of her and smiled softly at her face that was reflecting the sunset making her even more beautiful.

"Your carrying me back Mamo" she commanded as she looked at him. He pulled out a red rose and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed and turned around to look at the view of Japan from here.

"Usako" mamoru said nervously. She turned to look at him and he was on him knees reaching something from his pockets.

"Mamo-chan" usagi gasped while placing her fingers on her face. He pulled out a red box and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a pink uncreated diamond in it.

"Usagi Tsukino, Will you Marry Me?" He asked. He looked at her eyes which were crying but she had a soft smile. She nodded and jumped into his arms, pressing her lips against his. When she finished kissing him, he slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand.

"I love you Usako" he whispered against her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Mamo" she said. She smirked and looked at his deep blue eyes. He saw this coming.

"Now carry me my Nobel steed! Onwards" usagi laughed. He picked her up and kissed her cheek and nose bridge. He was happy, and so was she as she rested her head against his chest.

oOoOoOo

"OMG USAGI-CHAN" Minako screamed as usagi opened her door to her parents home. She was saying temporarily as she was packing to move into Mamoru's apartment. Her parents didn't know about the engagement that happened last week. But as the four Inner Senshi stormed in, they suspected something.

"MINA, SHUT IT, they don't know yet" Usagi hissed to her friend. Too late! her mother was walking towards her.

"USAGI TSUKINO ARE YOU EN-"

"MOM DON'T YELL IT OUT, DAD WILL KILL MAMO-CHAN" usagi hissed.

"Well I was engaged at 22 and your engaged at 19, omg!" Ikuko gasped quietly as she hurried them to the living room.

"Honey, why is it like a party here?" Kenji asked as he looked up over his newspaper.

"USAGI'S ENGAGED" Minako screeched. Everyone looked at Minako and threw her a dirty look.

"Did you break up with Mamoru and find someone else and you're now engaged to them?" Kenji asked while eyeing off the ring. Usagi blushes and looked at her mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and usagi rushed to get it.

"How's my Usako?" Mamoru asked as he kissed her. Kenji must've heard his voice and rushed to the door.

"Usagi Tsukino, why are you kissing Mamoru? Didn't you break up with him?" Kenji asked. Mamoru threw usagi a look and and sighed.

"I never broke up with Mamo," usagi sighed. Kenji's face looked like it shattered.

"You- YOU PROPOSED TO MY LITTLE GIRL-"

"PAPA, I'm not little anymore I'm nineteen" usagi said angrily. "It's my life and I want to live it the way I intend to". Usagi dragged Mamoru and the inner Senshi into her bedroom.

"Usagi-Chan, why did-"

"I never told me and Mamo broke up, he just assumes things" usagi huffed. Mamoru kissed her cheek and she turned and started flirting with him.

"EHEM, EARTH TO USAGI" Rei coughed loudly. She stopped and blushed.

"SHOW US THE RING" Makoto and Minako Screeched loudly. Ami got out her computer and started analysing the ring.

"It's so beautiful, it's a diamond" Ami announced. Usagi pulled back her hand and after hours of catch up talk, the four girls left.

"Usako" Mamoru groaned. Usagi smirked and looked around her room which has moving boxes everywhere. She looked at him and selfishly kissed him. He didn't let go, he just kept it going. He pushed her to the bed and continued kissing her. Little did they know that her parents were watching the whole close-to make out session. Her father coughed and they jumped off each other and looked at the door.

"Usagi, I... er... um..." usagi's mother stuttered. Usagi Blushed red and walked towards the door.

"MAMMA, PAPA! What the heck" Usagi Hissed At them. They looked at her embarrassed yet angry face.

"Sorry, Minako Warned us" Ikuko said defensively. Usagi sighed and closed the door and pulled Mamoru back onto her bed. She pushed his lips against hers and hummed. She started unbuttoning his buttons and then threw his shirt across the room. He slipped off her dress to reveal her wearing nothing but her panties. He went back to kissing her and he heard her moan through his mouth. His mouth left hers and went down her naked kneck. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Usagi, You really did it with protection at your parents home?" Makoto gasped. Usagi blushed and nodded slightly.

"So, wait you're not a virgin anymore?" Rei asked. Usagi threw her a stare and nodded.

"Well you have to have sex to become less innocent and a not virgin" usagi explained.

"No way! Was it good?OW" Minako asked. Rei had punched her in the arm.

"Well it was good and my first time, it wasn't good, well it was great actually! I got an orgasm within 30 minutes" usagi explained. Ami didn't want to be talking about this and neither did Rei. Usagi changed the topic as mamoru walked into the apartment.

"God Usako, can't you have one day without inviting the girls over?" Mamoru asked. She giggled and continued to talk to the girls while mamoru cooked dinner in the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21) **

Mamoru walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. Usagi has just finished moving in to his apartment yesterday. So all her stuff was still a bit... misplaced. He had his apartment organised before she came here. He opened up the draw and stopped at his surprise.

"What the" he breathed. He pulled out the box. He knew it was for her.

"Hey Mamo" usagi yawned. He looked up at her and held up the box.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mamoru asked. She flushed and looked at him. She snatched the box from his grip and took out another from the drawer. She pulled out some pills and immediately took them.

"Cause I didn't want you to freak out when it was my first time. I also didn't really need to tell you that I'm on the pill." She said as she put them away.

"Well I'm not freaking out, Usako. We're in this together from now on" mamoru said "and plus, I wanted your first time to be rememberable without protection. But I didn't know you were on both pills and I-"

"Mamo, my first time was rememberable. I got my first orgasm within thirty minutes. And we also did it at my parents house, that's something to remember." She interrupted as she threw her arms over him.

"Yeah but it was at your parents house" he argued. "That's nothing special."

"Well it is, and now since I'm here with yoooou, we can have sex more often" she bribed. He groaned and turned to the fridge.

"Yeah but it was about you the first time" he said quietly as if he was confessing something. She shrugged.

"Now it's about you mamo, in your bed. Please" usagi begged cutely. He bent down and she jumped on his back. She kissed his ear and the back of his neck. He straightened himself and she slipped of his back.

"Nawwwww please" she begged. He picked her up and kissed her gently. She took full control and steered him to the bedroom.

oOoOoOo

"Wait do your saying that you told him you're on the pill?" Minako reassured. She blushed and smiled.

"I didn't tell him. He found out and I assured him why I didn't tell him" usagi corrected. Ami looked at her computer. She was running scans and tests to see if these drugs actually do work.

"You're all ok Usagi" Ami assured as she shut her computer.

"Thanks Ami, I've got to go" usagi said happily.

"Where?"

"Ummm, Mamo wanted me to come to you guys incase the pills weren't working" usagi explained.

"Where are you going usagi" Rei asker curiously. Usagi blushed and stood up.

"Ummm, to Mamo's Apartment"

"Why"

"Do I have to tell you" usagi huffed. They nodded and looked at her eagerly.

"Mamo is taking me on a date" she confessed. They all raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Makoto asked. Usagi blushed.

"I technically am already getting ready" she said innocently.

"Mmmhmmm, and what part of a date and getting ready does the cant get pregnant and period cancellation drugs is there?" Minako asked.

"The 'Lets Have Sex' part" usagi smirked. They all threw a dirty look at usagi. "Hey I've lost my virginity and so has mamo so we're taking advantage until chib's is born" usagi said defensively.

"Mhmmm ok enjoy the date usagi-chan" makoto said.

"AND THE SEX" minako yelled. Usagi giggled and left.

oOoOoOo

Mamo- 5:57pm

Meet me in the park Usako

Usagi made her way to the park wearing a pink dress that was strapless and white heels. Usagi's hair was in her usual two buns but as the free hair flowed from her buns, it was all curled and wavier than usual. Usagi arrived 5 minutes late, as usual but he didn't mind.

"HI MAMO, Sorry I'm late"

"Hey Usako" he said as he stood up from the chair. She turned to look at the chair and saw Setsuna looking at them.

"Princess, Hello" said Setsuna in her usual mysterious voice. Usagi smiled gently at her.

"Setsuna, hi. You know I have a name right?" Usagi teased. Setsuna giggled and stood up.

"I know usagi, sorry still a habit" Setsuna said happily. "I should leave you two to your little date"

"ok, see you around Setsuna-chan" usagi said. Setsuna threw Mamoru a glare and smiled again. Mamoru turned usagi around into the opposite direction and began to walk away. Mamoru was looking at usagi a lot but it wasn't the look where he's happy, he was filled with pitty.

"You look beautiful tonight usa" mamoru said. Usagi smiled and held his hand tightly.

"Thanks, What did you and Setsuna talk about" usagi asked. Mamoru looked away quickly and sighed.

"I can't tell you, I promises she would tell you when the time is right. This is all I'm allowed to say" mamoru sighed. Usagi looked at him concerned as he led her to a restaurant. Her smiled faded for a while as they ate in silence. She looked into his deep blue eyes as he was focused on his plates.

"Mamo-Chan, please look at me" usagi asked. Mamoru continues to look his plate. "Mamo-Chan" she cried. He looked at her sadly and took her hand.

"Usako, I'm so sorry" he said quietly as he finished his plate and stood up. He walked around to her side of the table and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. He walked her to his car and she sat at the front seat as he said in the drivers side.

"Mamo, why are you so sad suddenly? Why can't you tell me what Setsuna said? What if-"

"Setsuna might kill me if I even told you more than you're supposed to know" he said. She nodded understandingly and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry" mamoru said, breaking their 10 minute long silence.

"It's ok mamo, where are we going? I thought we were going home?" Usagi asked confused. He smirked and pulled over into a car bay. He stepped out and opened her door. Usagi walked out of the car and looked around. They were at the beach. Mamoru took her hand and walked along the beach with her. She stopped and pulled him onto a bench. They both sat down together and looked at the sunset.

"Mamo-chan"

"Hmm"

"I... forget it" she mumbled. He looked at usagi who was leaning against his shoulder. Her grip tightened on his hand and didn't release.

"Nope it's important, spill" he demanded. She frowned and looked at him sadly. He tried to find her eyes, that way she didn't have to say anything but they didn't let him In. "Let me in usa" he pleaded. She sighed and looked at his eyes. He was searching through hers and she was searching through his. She found concern and sadness in them as for her, he found that she was scared and sad.

"I'm sorry, it's not worth it"

"You're scared, tell me" mamoru said. She looked away from him and back again. She sighed.

"I'm scared of the future, what ours is going to look like. That I'm going to loose you. Ugh... forget it... I need to speak to Setsuna" usagi sighed. "She's the keeper of space and time, she's seen every future"

"Setsuna warned me about something in the future, unfortunately have no right to reveal that. It could corrupt the whole timeline" mamoru sighed as he kissed her crown. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll organise something with Setsuna, can we go back home mamo? I'm tired" yawned usagi. He chucked and nodded, picking up his sleepy fiancé. Nothing was going to happen tonight, for both of their sakes.

oOoOoOo

Setsuna was sitting across from usagi who was smiling sadly. Mamoru wasn't with her today, he had work. Both girls were in their apartment. Setsuna was watching her words carefully, not to reveal anything that might make her upset or angry.

"I'm sorry usagi, I can't tell you exactly what will happen, all I can tell you is at 22 you will take to the throne as Neo Queen Serenity as Mamoru will take the title as your wife and King Endymion and shortly after give birth to Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity." Setsuna explained. Usagi sighed. You can't ever get anything out of Setsuna.

"Please tell me something that I haven't already heard please. I'm desperate!" Usagi begged. Setsuna sighed. She couldn't take this any longer and had to meet up with Michiru and Haruka soon enough.

"Fine do you want to know about a little more?" Setsuna huffed. Usagi nodded eagerly and Setsuna sighed. "All right then, as I've told you, you will marry Mamoru and at 21 you will conceive your only child" Setsuna sighed. Usagi looked puzzled.

"O-only child? What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused. Setsuna frowned and looked at her watch.

"You can only conceive one child, you will grow in-fertile after you give birth. It's in the royal blood" Setsuna said. Usagi looked at the table.

"Wait is you're saying that-"

"You can only be pregnant once" Setsuna said with a nod. Usagi nodded but smiled.

"I should get going princess, please do not discuss anything that we have discussed here with Mamoru. If he found out... it could alter the time line" Setsuna said as she walked towards the door.

"Ok, let's just hope that he doesn't figure it out before I tell him" usagi joked. Setsuna chucked as she nodded and left. Usagi closed the door behind her and walked towards the couch. Don't... usagi you're stronger than this. She collapsed on the couch and started crying. 30 minutes later she fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

Mamoru had come home early that day to find tear-stained cheeked face usagi asleep on his couch. He silently crept past her and did everything he was supposed to. He did all her chores and all his and returned to studying. She stirred and groaned quietly. He didn't take his eyes of his book until she stood up and left. He found her minutes later crying on the bed. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, alerting her of his presence. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"How long have you been here for?" Usagi asked. Mamoru smirked gently and kissed her bridge gently. She smiled as he opened his phone.

"A couple of hours"

"How come you never woke me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, and I knew you had been crying about something. I'm guessing what Setsuna told you?" Mamoru said gently. Usagi turned to look out the window. "You can't tell me, it's ok" he added. Usagi turned to him shocked and confused.

"Wha-"

"I'm not nosey like you Usako" he teased with a laugh. She smiled and laid into his lap. Everything should be fine.

* * *

_**IM BACK! Also to y'all Australians... HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY! ❤️❤️❤️ you all! (No surprise there :D) **_

_**Don't forget to Review this chapter and Follow and Favourite this Fanfic! Also I'll be doing a birthday fic when my birthday comes up (I'm like 3 months or so) so watch out for that. I also making up a schedule/timetable where the days where I post a chapter on a specific Fic, and will probably be in my profile incase. Anyway enjoy your day and cya tomorrow ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22)**

Usagi woke up from the daylight outside. She looked at the clock and realised what day it was.

11:37am - 30th of June

Usagi looked to her side to find that Mamoru wasn't lying next to her. She sighed and fell from the bed. It had been over 2 months since mamoru had proposed to usagi. She was starting to realise that the creation of crystal Tokyo was coming nearer. She was scared but realised that she had to spend her time wisely. She walked into the living room to find that the inner and outer sensi was in her living room with Mamoru, Motoki, and some of her other friends.

"Happy birthday usagi-chan" the others piped up. Usagi realised that mamoru didn't say anything until he came up to her.

"Happy birthday usako" Mamoru whispered against her lips. She pushed herself forward to capture his in hers. Usagi opened his mouth with her tongue and explored it. He released her mouth with a pop.

"Why are you all here... OMG IM IN MY PYJAMAS!" Usagi said as she looked around the room and back to her clothes. She blushed and quickly ran back into the bedroom, mamoru tailing behind her to close the door. She flung off her shirt, shorts and panties and ran into the bathroom. Mamoru followed her, cleaning up after the trail of clothes. He walked into the bathroom to find naked usagi, already finished in the shower.

"Usako" mamoru groaned. Fuck she was beautiful when she had no clothes on. Her white tan lines tracing beneath her breasts and above in small lines, the tan lines below her abdomen; tracing around her ass. And of course her curves in all the right places.

"Mamo-Chan?" Usagi called to him as he watched her naked body run around the bedroom. She pulled out her everyday wear and a bra and panties. "Can you do my hair"

"Sure" mamoru said as she went into the bathroom. Don't get him started on her hair. Her blonde strands of hair went down to just below her knee-caps but when tied up in her usual odango, it was up to about the line between her bum and her legs. Mamoru finished doing her hair and followed her out, trying not to thing anything to dirty.

"What took you two so long" minako asked as she turned from the inner senshi.

"Uuuuhhhhh sorry... ummm usako..." mamoru said ending with a nudge to usagi.

"Oh mamo-chan kept eyeing me off as I dressed" she shrugged. Mamoru blushed the deepest shade of red she's probably ever seen on him. The girls rolled everyone (expect usagi and mamoru) eyes and sat down at the table. Usagi followed and so did mamoru, there was all sorts of food on the table.

"Woah" usagi said, her mouth instantly started to drool. They all laughed and started piling their plates full of all the different types of food.

"So when are you planning the wedding" Motoki asked. Mamoru clutched usagi's knee and looked at her somehow delicately and slowly eating. Mamoru threw her a concerned look and she smiled.

"Hey you know I have to be a Queen! I may as well practice now" she whispered and shrugged.

"No"

"What?"

"Please never change, everyone is looking at you funny" mamoru whispered into her ear. She nodded but stood up. Everyone went silent.

"I... we need to tell you guys something." Usagi said loudly. Mamoru threw her a look and she nodded. Mamoru nodded to Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Luna and Artemis. They all stood up and joined usagi. They all transformed right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Usagi is sailor moon, princess serenity and the future neo queen. mamoru is Tuxedo mask, prince Endymion but also the Future King Endymion. Chibi-usa is the future princess serenity" Minako explained.

"Minako is Sailor V, or Venus. Ami is sailor Mercury. Rei is sailor Mars. Mako is Jupiter. They are my inner senshi. Setsuna is sailor Pluto, the guardian of space-time. Haruka is Uranus. Michiru is Neptune. Hotaru is sailor Saturn, goddess of destruction. They are the outer senshi" usagi explained as she tapped her brooch and transformed into princess serenity. The others started in shock. Eventually the others de-transformed into their human forms.

"Wait so if... you and mamoru... are the future king and queen and chibi-usa is the future princess then that means..." Ikuko mumbled under her breath.

"She's our future daughter..." usagi said. "But our only daughter" usagi cried. Mamoru hugged her tightly and rested his head on hers. She sobbed into his chest but eventually stopped.

"Usagi-chan... cheer up... it's your birthday" minako said happily.

"Yeah your right but... 3 years until I'll take the throne... anyway come on" she said as she hugged mamoru and plopped herself onto his couch.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Mamoru and usagi were looking at the moon from the apartment balcony.

"Hey mamo-chan"

"Hm"

"Thank you" usagi said quietly while turning her attention to him. He looked into her blue eyes and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry usako"

"Why" she asked confused, the chatter of her friends from inside in the background.

"Because I Never got you something, because you have to give birth to a child at 22," mamoru sighed.

"I don't care, I have you and that's all that matters" she said as she frowned. She kissed him for about a minuted and then they broke apart.

"What did I ever do to deserve you usako" he whispered against her ear. She giggled as he kissed it.

"What did I ever do to deserve you mamo" she asked. He chuckled and hugged her tightly around her front as they went back into the lounge room.

"You two lovebirds" minako called from the ground. The two turned their attention to her. "Usagi's parents want you, mamoru in particular" Minako added as the two walked into the main hallway and into the bedroom.

"Mamoru, usagi" Ikuko said with a smile. "Usagi, can I talk to you in the hallway" Ikuko said as the two women in the room left the two men alone.

"Mama, what are we-"

"Shhhhhhh... we need to let them alone with out us, now listen" Ikuko said as she put her head against the crack of the door. Usagi followed.

"I don't know where to start" she heard the voice of... her father sigh.

"Why did you need to talk to me sir" the deep male voice of mamoru asked. There was another sigh from what sounded like her father.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"I know you love my usagi but-" he sighed "why did she have to be picked to be involved in all this crap. Why couldn't she just be herself? She's my baby girl... But" he sighed again.

" I'm sorry sir, I don't know. I wish it was that way to. I've always felt that I don't deserve her" mamoru said.

"Well can't we take away her powers or something?" Kenny suggested. Mamoru shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea sir" mamoru concluded. "It's dangerous"

"Isn't her being flipping sailor moon and a fucking princess dangerous enough" Kenji asked

"Yeas but with or without her powers, she's in enough danger... plus I can't loose her again" mamoru said, finishing with a sigh.

"Again? What do you mean?" Kenji almost yelled at mamoru.

"Do you want to know?"

"SHES MY DAUGHTER, OF COURSE I DO"

Mamoru explained what he meant, about all the times she's been kidnapped or on the verge of death and how she's actually died before.

"Well we should like snoop on the two that are outside now... they are probably listening to us as we speak." Kenji said with a smile. Mamoru nodded and opened the door.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Mama... your not at all concerned about this?" Usagi asked, confused about how her mother had taken all her deaths surprisingly well.

"I'm just glad you are alive, and I'm also proud... now let's get out of here before your father and mamoru-san catch us snooping" Ikuko said before pulled usagi into the lounge room.

oOoOoOo

"So when's this wedding?" Motoki asked. Usagi threw him a confused face.

"Yours is in two months motoki" usagi said as she looked at Reika who giggled.

"Usako, she meant ours" mamoru whispered. Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes.

"On my 20th birthday" she shrugged . The others nodded and sighed. A perfect birthday gift.

"It'll be like more than a year until I... and mamo... yeah" usagi trailed off. They all must've got the hint because within 5 minutes everyone except mamoru and usagi were gone.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Just imagine usako..." mamoru said as he pulled her closer to him. She giggled and snuggled her head in his side. "In one year, we'll be married... and in about one year and ummmm-"

"Three months" usagi finished.

"Yeah that, you'll be pregnant with my little girl" he said as he kissed her head. He heard usagi sigh.

"Do you love chibi-usa more than me mamo-chan?" Usagi asked out of the blue. He smiled and shook his head.

"I love you more as Chibi-usa isn't here yet... but maybe a little more than you when she arrives" mamoru smirked. She huffed and tried to move away from him.

"MAMO-CHAN LET ME GO" she squealed as he pulled her closer. He chuckled from her squirming all over the place, but eventually she calmed down.

"I was kidding usako" mamoru chuckled with a huge smile. She gave him a soft smile.

"I love you mamo-chan" she said softly.

"I love you too usako, so very much" he whispered before kissing her forehead

* * *

.

_**Sorry for late post. I had a little break from writing. Next chapter is going to be uploaded soon. I also never pre-write/plan for this fic anymore so I'm not the most exited ever about continuing... but when I am... then you've got a chapter coming your way! **_

_**Lots of love to DarkenedHrt101 for getting me through a tough time recently. I don't know how much I can thank you but I dedicate this fanfic to you! :)**_

_**I still love you all! And that's never gonna change! I've got a swim Comp today so wish me luck! Love you all to the next galaxy and back. **_

-Ella


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23) **

"Mamo-chaaaaan" usagi called from the lounge room.

"Yeah" he yelled from the bedroom. He heard her open the bedroom door and walk behind him.

"I'm out"

"Of what... wait no please no" mamoru said shocked, she couldn't be talking about the wedding could she? It's only July the30th! "I'm so sorry for whatever I did to make you End this usako" mamoru begged as he pulled her closer to him. He heard her giggle from his shoulder and he released her.

"Mamo-chan... what would make you think that?" She asked confused with a giggle. He sighed and looked at her.

"Next time please explain more carefully... continue" he said with a sigh, urging her to go on.

"I'm out of pills, I can't take them now cause I've got... my period" she said trailing off, throwing him continues hints. He sighed and shook his head.

"Shiiiiiiiit" He cursed as he turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry mamo-chan..." she said sadly as she sat on his lap facing him.

"We can't anymore, not until your twenty one ok usako" mamoru sighed. She pouted and nodded sadly as she stood up.

"What can I do mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she looked at the computer.

"So do you want to type the whole report for the hospital for me" mamoru asked with a smirk. She started walking back with a sympathetic smile.

"Actually... I might find something else to do... but thanks for the offer... love you" she said before dashing out the room. Mamoru chucked and continued to write his report. God he loved her.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Wait so your telling me" usagi said unsurely. "That I'm supposed to set you, Mina-chan up with Kunzite, who somehow has been reincarnated.?"

"Yep" Mamoru sighed, holding his fiancé's hand. She sighed and looked up at Minako who was smirking.

"Please usagi, we helped set up you with Mamoru-san! And look where we got you" Minako begged. She was lying about the fact that she set them up.

"Usako, is this true?" Mamoru asked with a smirk. She shook her head.

"Mina-chan... you know perfectly well that we figured it out ourselves..." usagi trailed off.

"Please usagi" minako begged

"FIIIINNNEEEEE" usagi sighed before being disconnected by a screaming minako hugging her.

"Thank you usagi-chan! IM! SO! HAPPY!"

"Ok mina, please let go of my lovely fiancé before you choke her" mamoru sighed and teased. Minako immediately get usagi go and walked back a little.

"I've got to go usagi-chan! Love you and thank you girl" minako yelled as she ran off. Usagi waved and turned to mamoru who was looking at her.

"You certainly enjoy bragging about how we're engaged don't you" usagi smirked as she started walking towards the park. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I certainly do, especially I'm the only one who can have you" mamoru said with a smirk.

"Oh and mamo"

"Hm?"

"Happy birthday" she said happily handing him a piece of paper Reading 'happy birthday my dearest mamo-chan! Unfortunately this is your only birthday present as your now 23. Just imagine in that in 10 months we are getting married and then I'll be your lovely, beautiful and not pregnant wife. DONT forget... 3 months after my 21st birthday we can make the little pink haired girl you've been so desperately wanting to have because you love her more than me, but I know you love me more. Which means I'm banning a dick from entering me until then.

I'm sorry it's a piece of paper. But you must always keep this (I bought you a frame so you can frame it)! Love usagi'. He chuckled at exactly the right bits and folded it carefully. He slid it into his pocket and looked at usagi who was for once, paying attention to the road.

"I love it usako" he chucked as she sat down on the park bench. She smiled and then threw him a serious look.

"I'm serous... your birthday present is no sex" she said sternly. He chuckled and raised his hands up in defence.

"Point taken, can we at least not use my fingers and mouth" he said with a smirk. She giggled and nodded.

"One, I'm on my period and two, Only if you say you love me more than Chibi-usa and three, wait a week" usagi bargained. He kissed her nose and smiled.

"It's my birthday so please, it's what I want for my birthday" mamoru begged playfully. She shook her head and looked at him seriously.

"Say it" she said urgently.

"Please"

She shook her head and threw him another look.

"I love you"

"Your not done"

"I love you but not as much as Chibi-usa" he said with a smirk. She huffed and turned her head.

"Usa, I love you more than anything in the world right now"

"And"

"Chibi-usa" mamoru sighed. The next thing usagi was hugging his side.

"I love you mamo-chan..." she said cutely. "BUT, no sex, no touching my ass and yeah" she said. He chuckled but couldn't help but give her a peck on her soft, pink lips.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"So mamoru, Do you have any big plans today involving a certain blonde?" Motoki asked as he talked to the couple who just walked into the crown arcade 10 minutes ago and sat sat the counter.

"Nothing" mamoru said bluntly.

"You mean you ain't fucking a certain girl tonight?" Motoki asked.

"MOTOKI!" usagi growled under her breath.

"No" mamoru said bluntly as he held usagi's hand. "Not Now"

"What's 'not now' supposed to mean?" Usagi asked furiously. Mamoru smirked and kissed her hand which he was holding.

"Why" Motoki interrupted. "Isn't it your birthday mamoru-san? You should get your wish and present soon right?" Motoki said confused.

"Usako ran out of pills, and it's easier for later" mamoru stated. Usagi huffed and turned her attention to her milkshake.

"And whats that supposed to mean? You can't have un-protected sex?" Motoki asked.

"Yes and no..." mamoru trailed off looking at usagi who was slurping her milkshake while browsing Instagram.

"It means I have my period, and if we have sex... it's either a miss-conception or I eat pregnant... but I'm not supposed to have sex until I'm twenty one Toki" usagi said before taking another sip. Motoki shrugged and turned to mamoru.

"What does she mean, not till twenty one?" Motoki asked.

"She gives birth on her twenty second birthday" mamoru states before she throws the stink eye back up at him. "Hey love, calm down, I'm trying to help you out here" he assured her before she started looking at her.

"And How? Do you know that?" Motoki said in a some-what, somehow, male sassy voice.

"Setsuna is the goddess off space and time, she guards the time gate and time and space itself. Mamo and I have visited our future Motoki. I've seen mamo-chan as King Endymion in his spiritual form and myself as Neo Queen Serenity... asleep" she said sadly. Mamoru held her hand. She started crying suddenly. Mamoru pulled her towards his chest and brushed his fingers repeatedly through her hair.

"Shhhhhhhshhhhhshh... usako everything is going to be fine" mamoru said while brushing his fingers through her hair. He threw Motoki a look who was looking at the couple.

"I'm so sorry mamo-chan... it's just that... never mind" usagi sobbed before eventually calming down into sniffles.

"It's ok usako" mamoru said as he stood up while looking at Motoki.

"We should go, sorry bro" mamoru said while holding usagi's hand.

"Have a good birthday mamoru, remember 23 years today!" Motoki said, and stated the obvious. Mamoru smiled and rolled his eyes. He can't classify himself as old yet... right?

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Usako, please tell me what's wrong" mamoru begged as he watched his fiancé cry into the pink and white pillows. She shook her head and continued to cry.

"Usako" he moaned as he fell onto the bed right next to her. Eventually she started sniffing and peaked her head up from above the pillow.

"Please, tell me. We're in this together" mamoru said sadly as he caught her face with his hand before she'd shove it into the pillow. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and looked into her soft, but sad eyes.

"It's the future... it scares me so much" usagi sniffed as she laid her hands on top of his chest. He frowned and repeatedly ran his fingers through her hair.

"We have to watch death-phantom turn our only daughter into a monster, while we lay asleep or dead... i just can't do it... I want to stop it but I can't help it mamo-chan" usagi sobbed loudly into his chest. He frowned and held her closer to him.

"That's in the future, worry about it when the time comes usako" mamoru said sadly but gently.

"BUT I CANT! The future is literally around the corner, I'm so scared mamo-cham" usagi screamed and then sobbed. He had a long day to prepare for...

* * *

_**Love you all! (ESPECIALLY DarkenedHrt101, and all my story followers...) I low short one (or long one) but double posts? That is a rare occasion! Also an announcement!**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**Once usagi and mamoru have their little wedding and honeymoon, that's it for this... no more chapters will be posted... (so like another 3/4 chapters?) but once I conclude TMP and this fic... another will come out which is the sequel to this (second fic!?) about when... I'm not telling you HA! So if it's HEAVILY REQUESTED in the reviews... it might come out early! Also after that I'm planing another sequel to that fic but I ain't revealing anything here **_

_**Love you all and stay safe (hopefully Australia isn't in ashes when I finish writing all this ducking fics!) list of the next 3/4 chapters next...**_

_**Chapter 24- Christmas! yay**_

_**chapter 25- One month before wedding/ day before **_

_**chapter 26- wedding day/start of honeymoon **_

_**chapter 27- end of honeymoon/ end credits **_

_**chapter 28- surprise **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24)**

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan" usagi squealed jumping on the bed. He groaned and sat up... what time was it?

"Usako go back to sleep it's..." mamoru groaned while looking at the clock. He groaned loudly and snuggled himself under the warm comforting covers of his bed. Usagi still jumping all over them. "6:47am? Usako, love... please go back to sleep! Why are you even up this early too" he groaned from under the covers. He herd her sigh and plop herself next to him.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaan it's Christmas! Get up" she whined loundly. He groaned and shoved his head in his hands.

"Gobatosleeee" he mumbled and groaned at once.

"I don't have my period today" usagi said in a flirty tone. He groaned and flipped the covers over both of them. He knew what her goal was.

"Ten more minutes" he groaned. She sighed and nodded. She could do with some sleep as well.

**oOoOoOo**

She woke up again next to nobody. 'Well someone kept their promise' she thought as she climbed out of bed. She could smell bacon wafting through the air. Within seconds she was in the kitchen, by Mamoru's side looking into the pan.

"Morning mamo-chan" usagi said looking at the clock. 10:04am. Great...

"Sorry I overslept." Mamoru apologised as he kissed her lips quickly before turning over the bacon. He watched as usagi ran over to the cupboard and came back with a light and black coffee. One for himself and the lighter one for herself. Eventually he laid down the scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon and toast onto the table. They started eating and eventually there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" mamoru said as he left the table. He could hear whispering and eventually saw a special pink-haired girl in front of her.

"CHIBI-USA" usagi squealed as she jumped from her seat into her arms. She could hear the little one laugh and giggle from her silly ness.

"Hi usagi, mamo said for Christmas you would really like to see me for Christmas so Pluto organised it for me." Chibi-usa Said cutely. She had grown so much. She was now a lot taller and her hair had grown a lot of length.

"How old are you now usa" mamoru asked. She smiled and giggled.

"9 now." She smiled. Usagi stood up straight and looked at Mamoru.

"Thank you mamo" usagi said as she kissed him sweetly. He responded but eventually broke them apart.

"Usagi, whats that on your finger" Chibi-usa asked while staring at the pink diamond and he ring. Usagi giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Mamo and I are engaged, which means mamo and I are 6 months away from getting married and I'm more than... 9 months, I'll be pregnant with you little one" usagi said as she squatted down to face the smaller usagi in the room. She giggled and hugged usagi tightly.

"I'm so happy! Congratulations" usa cried into Usagi's arms. "Can I come to the wedding... one last time" she asked. Usagi handed her a piece of paper which had all the details on it.

"I'd love that" usagi said quietly. Chibi-usa's smile grew larger before she frowned.

"Chibi-usa... what's wrong?" Mamoru asked her before she smiled through her tears.

"When you get married is the last tile I'll see you guys" she said sadly.

"No cause when I turn 22, I'll have you back again." The selfish part of usagi said.

"Yeah but... I won't remember about how I met you" she said sadly. Usagi frowned and looked at mamoru, who only looked at her and nodded.

"Chibi-usa, sweetie... here" usagi said as she stood up and walked over to the table against the wall. She picked up the only photo of Chibi-usa, mamoru and herself and handed it to her in the frame.

"Merry Christmas Chibi-usa" she said with a soft smile. Chibi-usa hugged usagi and then Mamoru's leg before turning to look at her present.

"But-"

"Keep it Chibi-usa... we'll have a lot of memories of you when you come around" mamoru said as he held her tiny hand. She nodded at mamoru before looking at usagi.

"Bye usagi" Chibi-usa said before turning away to mamoru. Mamoru came back after what sounded like talking to Setsuna.

"Did you love it?" Mamoru asked as he faced the exited usagi who was currently sitting at the Christmas tree.

"I loved it... like I love you" usagi asked as mamoru sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek before turning to the tree.

"Who is this for?" Usagi asked concerned.

"One each for the senshi. And the rest are for us" mamoru said as he gave her a red wrapped gift. She opened it and looked at the book at the bottom.

"Ami" they both said in union before laughing together.

"We should've known" mamoru chucked. He saw usagi flipping through the books interested. "Usako" he said concerned. She threw his a kind smile before closing the book. She put it to her side, ready to start a pile. Mamoru opened up another gift which was directed at him. Ami was his first thought but as he lifted the medical book, a piece of paper fell out. 'From the wonderful usagi' it read, signed with a bunny signature. He chuckled and looked up at usagi who was looking at him wide eyed.

"I love it usako" mamoru said as he put it down to his side. He handed her a green wrapped present with bunnies all over it.

"Is this Easter on Christmas?" She teased with a giggle before opening the box. "Oh my god" she squealed before closing the case so she wouldn't loose them. "I love them so much mamo-chan... thank you thank you thank you" she squealed before kissing him and hugging him. He gave her two sets of earrings, one which was a crescent moon and another which was a bunny.

**oOoOoOo**

Eventually they finished opening up the presents and cleaning up after the mess usagi had made. They were finally dressed and ready to leave the apartment. They got distracted by the offer usagi made before in the morning and mamoru decided to take full advantage of it. They quickly rushed out of their apartment. Usagi was carrying a big bag full of the other gifts for the family, while Mamoru's was watching where they were walking. Usagi was wearing a cute Christmas sweater with a pink jumper over top and a pair of jeans. She had a pair of boots on and her new bunny earrings in with her bar in the normal odango's. Mamoru just had a shirt, jumper, pants, sneakers and gloves on. It was externally cold outside due to the snow from the night before.

"Mammmmmo -ccccccchan" usagi said, teeth chattering from the cold. She was completely pale and shivering like crazy.

"Just a few more steps usako, the car is right there" mamoru said as he hugged usagi while walking. When they finally made it in the car, he started it and turned on the heater.

"Better"

"Very" usagi said quietly as she rubbed her hands together. He pulled out a pair of pink gloves from the bag and gave it to his freezing fiancé.

"Thanks" she said as she slipped them on.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hi mama" usagi said as she stepped inside and hugged her. Eventually they let go and mamoru got a hug from Ikuko.

"Hi" mamoru said awkwardly as he followed usagi into their living room. Usagi immediately hugged the, less than recognisable Shingo tightly.

"Ok you Baka, let me go" Shingo urged as usagi let him go before sitting next to mamoru.

"Ok here's one for you Mama, and one for you papa. Oh and Shingo" usagi said as she took the presents out of the bag and gave them to each of the family members. They all opened their presents and put them beside one another.

"Thank you usagi and mamoru-san, we love it" Shingo said happily as he hugged mamoru then usagi.

**oOoOoOo**

"Do you want to go see the lights usako?" Mamoru asked usagi as he jumped back inside his car.

"No I'm good" usagi said quietly as she started out the window.

"Usako... what's the matter? You love looking at the lights" mamoru asked as he moved his hand on her knee. She turned to him and smiled.

"Just imagine, one more Christmas, until the creation of crystal Tokyo, except at that time I'll..."

"Be pregnant" mamoru finished as he rubbed her knee. She frowned and put her hand on top of his.

"It's just-"

"She's fricking 5 or 6 when she gets turned into black lady, calm down" mamoru said gently to usagi. She nodded and looked back oh the window. He sighed and started driving. After 10 minutes of driving usagi looked at him.

"Mamo-chan"

"Hmm"

"Where are we going"

"Oh sorry, I've uhhhh... got something to do" mamoru said suspiciously. She eyes him and looked out the window. Eventually he stopped the car In front of the cemetery.

"Mamo-chan"

"Hm"

"Why are we at the cemetery" she asked confused. He sighed and looked at her sadly.

"You wouldn't understand" mamoru said sadly as he opened the door. "Please stay here" he said as he shut the door. It's like suddenly his mind went on auto-pilot. He walked all the way through the rain, dodging the other graves right to his parents. He stopped right in front as sighed at the snow-covered grave-stones.

"Hi mother, father...I'm sorry I didn't come back for a while. Remember that girl I told you about, well she's my fiancé and we are getting married on her 20th birthday and yeah..." mamoru said sadly while brushing away the snow from the graves.

"She's so... completely the opposite of me... and I really don't know what I did to deserve her... I don't know what to do" mamoru said as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Why did you leave me... I don't know anything about love... or family" he cried. He heard footsteps from behind him and stopped immediately.

"Mamo-chan..." usagi said sadly. Seeing him like this was weird and new to her. She was always the crybaby but right now, it felt like they had swapped spots.

"Usako, what are you doing our here... is cold" mamoru said as he wiped his tears and turned around; trying his best to make him look like nothing has happened.

"It's been an hour mamo, I locked the car and walked around till I found you... can I?" She said before asking. He threw her a soft smile. She stepped forward and leaned down towards the graves.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Chiba. I wish I could've met you, and I wish that soon you could've met our future daughter. I'm usagi Tsukino, Mamoru's fiancé... you son is a kind and sweet man, a complete jerk when I first met him but he has such a large heart-"

"Usako, mine isn't as big as your massive heart-"

"And he's very sensible and organised. I love your son so much... he means the whole world to me but soon we are destined to be king and queen and have a daughter... I promise... we promise that we'll come back before the creation of crystal Tokyo... so you can meet our daughter, born or if I'm pregnant... I'm sure you've met her." Usagi said with a smile as she stood up. Mamoru looked down at the wonderful woman in front of him. He pulled her waist against his side and smiled at her.

"Sorry Ma and Pa, we've got to get doing" mamoru said as he turned around with usagi by his side. They. Began walking to the car but before the left, he looked at the gravestones.

"You can look you know" usagi said sweetly "I'll hop in the car". Mamoru shook his head.

"I don't need to, all I know is that they are the Chiba's and that's all I need to know... let's go sweetie" mamoru said as he walked through the cemetery to the car. What did he ever do to deserve her?

* * *

_**Announcement! I have a twitter account! My username is literally Serenity24Luna and I'm working on my Tumblr account! One chapter down... 2/3 left! Love you all!**_

_**ps- this is 2,000+ words so yay!(only chapter)... im sorry for the sad moment... i really wanted usagi to come see them**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25) **

"Usagi-chan? Will you just listen for once in your fricking life" Rei Yelled. Usagi nodded and looked up at her friends. One week. One week until she was bound together with mamoru. The one she's loved since she was 16. Her first kiss; her virginity and her first and only boyfriend, now she was going to be his wife within a week. She had many fears about being married.

"Yep sorry, thinking" she mumbled under her breath.

"Cheer up usagi-chan... worry about it later" makoto said like she knew what she was thinking. The girls made usagi take a pregancy test... since her period was due on her birthday... it was just a pre-caution.

"Nope, we've got a negative... no sex usagi" minako said in her bubbly happy tone. Usagi played it out so it sounded as if she was relieved. She was but she was still worried about all the possible things that could go wrong.

"Do you have a spare test Mina... it's just in case for when I get pregnant with Chibi-usa" usagi asked. Minako nodded and ran to the bathroom. Eventually all the girls left the apartment and mamoru came walking in through the front door.

"I'm home" mamoru yelled as he started to walk through the hallway to find usagi on the floor.

"Hi" she said, not taking her eye from where ever she was looking out the window.

"You ok usako" he asked. Stupid question.

"Mamo-chan..."

"It's the wedding" mamoru guessed correctly. She nodded and started out the window. "Please don't tell me you're breaking off the engagement" he begged as he put down his stuff from work. She threw her head towards him wide eyed.

"No I'm not Mamo... I really do love you" she said quickly "but I worry about anything that could go wrong." She sighed as she turned towards the window again.

"Usako..." he almost growled. He walked over towards his soon-to-be wife and held out his hand. She turned towards him and held it tightly as he pulled her off the ground.

"Explain..." mamoru said concerned as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just s-So afraid of... that you would leave me" she sobbed between breaths. He chuckled from the stupidity.

"Really? Usako I would never... I thought you wouldn't left me in fact" he chuckled as she let out her breath. She threw him a soft smile and nodded.

"I wouldn't, why would you think that mamo-chan?" She giggled. He sighed and pretended like he was thinking.

"Well... a new Enemy could take you-"

"THAT CAN HAPPEN to you too!" She interrupted with a laugh. He chuckled and nodded.

"Or... I'm not going to say the last one" he said sadly. She flung her arms around her neck and smiled.

"Please tell me mamo.. I know you're not good at this stuff but it's me... you can tell me anything" she said with a sweet and comforting smile. He sent one back at her and looked out the window.

"...I could... loose you forever... I wouldn't be able to deal with that much pain" he said sadly. She frowned and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"No... I'll always be here ok... plus we saw the future" she said sweetly.

"Yeah but the future has multiple futures usako" he mumbled.

"Well we can just try our hardest to get the one we want... and which one do you want?" She asked sweetly.

"The one with you in it" he confesses. She smiled and let go of him.

"Well then. It's settled" she said before she kissed him. He stopped her mid kiss as looked at her.

"What future do you want?" Mamoru asked curiously. She smiled and sighed.

"One with you in it... and Chibi-usa... and all my friends and family." She said quietly. He smiled and then chuckled.

"So it's not ok for me to say I love Chibi-usa more but it's ok for you to love her more" he chuckled. She huffed but not angrily, more cheekily and happily.

"Well yeah cause I have to fucking carry the kid for nine months and then fricking breast feed and look after her for god knows how long" she huffed cutely. He gave her a peck on the cheeks and smiled.

**oOoOoOo**

Usagi laid in bed completely nervous about the day ahead. 10:48pm read the clock on the table. She sighed and tossed in bed. She jumped when a hand came to her side.

"Usako" he moaned as he pulled her inwards. She squealed and giggled cutely as he kissed her shoulders and hugged her form.

"Mhm mamo" she said cutely with a sigh. "One day... not even a day" she sighed sadly.

"Until What usako" mamoru said as he started to slowly pull down at her night-gown straps.

"Mamo! No not yet... not until Chibi-usa" she moaned as she stopped him pulling down any further.

"Answer me" he said as she tossed around to face his face. She sighed and kissed his chin.

"Until I'm stuck with you forever" she giggled. He laughed and kissed her hair line.

"You make it sound like a bad thing" he chuckled.

"Yeah cause your still a jerk but no... it's the best thing in the world... how did you get my dad's approval?" She asked curiously.

**-Tsukino house hold, more than 1 year before hand-**

Usagi was at her classes in university currently and mamoru came over to her house to talk to her parents. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Ikuko.

"Hello Mamoru" she said happily as mamoru walked into the house, stopping to take his shoes off. "I've got you back... he's a bit stubborn" she confessed in a whisper. He pulled a nervous smile and walked into the living room, where Kenji festered a seat. Mamoru took it with no hesitation.

"Good evening sir..." mamoru started nervously.

"What brings you here behind my daughters back?" Kenji asked harshly. Mamoru flinched and let out a sudden breath.

"I'm here to ask for you hand in your daughters marriage" mamoru said slowly and calmly as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Why should I let you?" Kenji asked. Ikuko huffed.

"Well do you want your daughter to happy ken or you?" She huffed. He sighed and nodded.

"You can have her, just look after her" Kenji sighed. Mamoru smiled and nodded.

"What makes you think that I haven't been looking after usak...gi? I love your daughter sir with all my heart" mamoru said as he slowly stood up. And that's when he got the first genuine smile from her father that day.

"Thank you... son"

"Thank you sir"

"Papa, we're going to be family soon" Kenji smiled. Mamoru shook his head.

"I know but I've never called someone that name before" he sighed before walking over to the door.

"Thank you so much and I promise you I won't let you down." Mamoru said happily as he strolled out of house. He had A girlfriend to propose to...

* * *

_**A/N: check out my twitter and YouTube Channel! The name is KatKrew and I can't wait to upload my vids! Especially when I edit them! (Mainly mInEcRaFt) **_

_**Love you all and R&F&F for me and I'll love you even more!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26)**

Usagi woke up next to no-one. Normally she would wake up next to Mamoru until she remembered what today was. She lept out of Bed and ran into the kitchen to find Mamoru making strawberry pancakes. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He chuckled as she stood on her toes to look at the pan.

"Exited much" he laughed as she opened the fridge. She smiles cheekily as she pulled out thestrawberries, cream, blue berries and butter.

"More like nervous that I would forget something" She giggled. He slid the pancakes off onto the pile and started cooking new ones.

"Don't forget we have to go to sliver melenium for the Royal wedding" he reminded her. She groaned loudly as she pulled out the ice-cream, syrup and the chocolate.

"That means I can't forget my brooch" she groaned. As she turned he kettle on.

"Coffee please Usako" he said quickly " that's why the girls are coming here to get ready cause you're more than likely to forget something"

"I know" she groaned as She stirred his coffee. "I've already seen you in a tuxedo and you already look to good" she teased.

"Well I can't wait to see my new clutz of a wife to spill something on the dress" he teased her. She rolled her eyes and took the 2 mugs to the table.

"Are the pancakes done yet" she asked annoyingly as she pulled out the box of pills. And took one of them. He nodded as he took another 2 empty plates and the stack of perfectly round pancakes. Usagi licked her lips hungrily as She took 3 pancakes and loaded the toppings. He chucked as she ate them quickly. After they had finished, she quickly ran into the bedroom and took off all her clothes and wrapped a pastel pink dressing gown around her. She walked back into the kitchen to find Mamoru dressed in his usual clothes with a backpack on.

"You going now" She complained.

"No not yet, I've still got an hour till I have to be at Haruka's place." He said as he lowered his bag. She sat on the couch and looked at him.

"And it takes 30 minutes to drive there so you've got 30 minutes to spare" she said cheekily as he sat down. He smiled.

"And how long until the girls are coming over?" He asked. "30 minutes" she said before pulling him top her.

"You realise that your wearing nothing underneath this?" He said as he looked at the rope. She grabbed his hands and put them on it, telling him he can un-tie it. He did undo the rope and kissed her sweetly, lips moving lazily with hers. 30 minutes later, The door opened and Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna and Naru came in. Mamoru quickly sat up as Usagi turns to face the opposite direction to tie her dressing gown up. Once she did, she came up to them all and hugged them. Mamoru grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I love you" she whispered. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I know, today I'm finally going to become a Tsukino and be with you forever" he whispered. She kissed him again.

"Love you too Usako" he said before leaving. She turned around and shut the door.

"Wasn't that enough kissing to last you the whole day?" Minako teased. They all laughed as they walked into the bedroom. Usagi put on her white dress. While the others put on rose gold pink dresses.

"Can someone help me" Usagi asked as they all were talking in the Corner. Minako came up to her and did her back zip up.

"You haven't changed a bit Usagi" Minako teased as she walked back over. She giggled cutely. They all started doing each others hair and make-up. Eventually it came to Usagi. They all stood and looked at her long, light blonde hair that was currently touching the ground. They laughed as they tied up her hair in a braided bun and let some of the hair that they couldn't fit hand downwards. Makoto quickly did her make-up and then they all put their shoes on. Usagi picked up her phone and brooch and put the top piece in her hair and ran down to the limo that Naru ordered.

"Bride first" Naru insisted as she stepped in. 30 minutes later they made it to the church. Usagi stepped outside of the Limo. Motoki and Haruka came towards them. They were both wearing a different shade of green for their ties and black tuxedos.

"Fuck, Usagi! Mamoru's lucky to have you! You look beautiful" commented Haruka. Michiru gave him a dirty look. "You look wonderful too Michiru" he said as he kissed her sweetly. Makoto, Rei, Ami and Setsuna ran inside so it was just Usagi, Minako, Naru, Michiru, Motoki and Haruka. The wedding started an Minako and Motoki walked In first. Then Naru's boyfriend showed up and took her inside. Next was Haruka and Michiru. Then it was Usagi. She had a bunch of flowers in her hands that were tied with a pink ribbon. The flowers were white to symbolise the moon (which no- one knew about). She walked in the church and Saw all her family and friends there. She turned to her attention to Mamoru who looked just speechless at the sight of her. She could hear people whispering in the background asked about her usual odango buns and how beautiful she looked. Usagi immediately blushed when she walked up to Mamoru and gave the flowers to Minako and Naru.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look yet?" He teased. She blushed and shook her head, trying not to break eye contact.

"No" she finally said quietly. He chuckled and took her hands and held them tightly. After the wedding, Usagi and Mamoru left the church and he guided her towards a limo. "What about-"

"Don't worry, I've got another one for them" Mamoru said as he opened the door. She stepped inside and sat down of the nearest seat. Mamoru passed Usagi her small, pink backpack and jumped inside. He sat directly next to Usagi and kissed her cheek as she rummaged through her backpack, trying to find her pearl, white sneakers. When she did, she quickly slipped them on and took off her heels and placed them in a bag. It was an hour and a half long drive as they booked the reception on the beach and Mamoru took Usagi somewhere else. He took her to the park where they first kissed. Eventually they made it back to the reception. There was a banner inside that read 'CONGRATS USAGI AND MAMORU' and there were tables with white cloths around the edge of the room with seats and a rectangular table at the front in the middle on the higher part of the platform. Mamoru and Usagi walked over to the higher platform, holding hands and stood behind their chairs. The room suddenly when silent and everyone's attention turned to Mamoru's. Mamoru was given a microphone and started making a speech. They all agreed to not give Usagi a microphone as there was lot of ways for things to go wrong.

"Both Usagi and I are really thankful that you offered your time to help us celebrate our special day." He began. He looked at her, who still was holding his and and smiling. "We would like to thank some people, to Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino who allowed myself to take Usako's last name and to allow myself into the family and to also allow me to take her as my wife. Unfortunately I have to talk for Usagi too cause we didn't trust her with the microphone" he said as everyone laughed. Usagi gave him an annoyed look but smiled. "Usagi would like to thank all of the following people: Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Setsuna, Naru, Haruka and Motoki for supporting us all the way. Unfortunately, Chibi-Usa is unable to join us today but wishes us the best of luck and well enjoy yourselves" Mamoru finished looking at Usagi. She was smiling gently but her eyes were filled with tears. The noise returned as the music started playing and the cake was cut (because no-one trusted her with a knife and the cake). When Usagi and Mamoru got a slice of cake each, she started eating slowly and somehow without making a mess.

"You good there odango?" He teased cheekily as he smirk grew bigger. She nodded, finished what she was eating and smiled.

"Yeah" she finally said.

"Your being mature suddenly. What's up?"

"Nothing"

"What's wrong"

"Fine, I miss chibi-Usa" she said sadly. He smiled at her gently.

"So do I. but I know that when your 22, you'll be crowned queen of Tokyo and give birth to small lady" he said sweetly. She kissed his cheek and looked around at the crowd.

"Can I go find-"

"Yes Usako" he said annoyed. She stood up and tried to get him to come. He stood up and followed. She walked her way to the girls in the background.

"Usagi-chan" Yelled Minako. Suddenly, a really slow song started playing and people began to dance in the empty space.

"Usako, can I have this dance" he said as his smirk grew larger.

"Of course" she said as he dragged her out. She wrapped her arms around his form and hugged him tightly, bringing her head to his shoulders. He hugged her too as the swayed gently In time with the music.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked cheekily.

"Nah, you haven't" she said sarcastically. He kissed her forehead sweetly. Nothing could ruin their special day.

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Where are we going mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as they exited the apartment with their suitcases. He smirked and took her empty hand in his.

"Hawaii" Mamoru states

"Oh my gosh? Your kidding me..." she said shocked. "Oh nonono"

"What is to usako" he asked curiously. She pouted as they stepped in his car.

"I hate planes" she mumbled. He chuckled and kissed her hand.

"You're kidding" he laughed. She huffed and shook her head. "Usagi Chiba Who was formally Sailor Moon, princess serenity and the near Neo Queen can't deal with planes?" He chuckled.

"I meant it when I said you're still a jerk to me today" she huffed angrily. He rubbed her knee and smiled genuinely at her. She smiled softly back and sighed.

"I can't believe we are finally together" mamoru sighed as he pulled into the airport parking lot. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you mamo-chan" usagi smiled.

"I love you too usako" mamoru smiled back before the couple walked into the airport hand in hand.

* * *

_**A/N... I KNOW I KNOW JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE! I copied the wedding story from my fic called 'memories' and I just added an extra bit on. I was lazy and some people haven't read it so I thought... I'm a fucking hypocrite and like copy my own god dame work! Please like it tho! I got my first assignment at school today so I'm totally absolutely FUCKED. (Not litterally)**_

_**Still love you all no matter what!**_


	27. Chapter 27- Finalle!

**Chapter 27)**

"Oh my god" usagi clenched her stomach for The second time on the plane trip. Mamoru's arms were wrapped against his sick wife. She really hated planes, Thank god they weren't going on another one again.

**oOoOoOo**

"Was it good usako" mamoru asked as he snuggled up to his wife in his apartment bedroom. He should really say theirs.

"It was amazing because the man of my dreams was right beside me" usagi said with a soft smile. "24 months mamo, until crystal Tokyo" she sighed. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"And my beautiful wife will be the queen of a new era" mamoru Said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"HEY LUNA" usagi yelled loudly. Suddenly the black feline came in and sat on the bed.

"Yes usagi-san" Luna said cheerfully.

"How's you and Artemis?" She asked, trying to steer clear of the crystal Tokyo talk.

"Good, why you asking" she asked her princess.

"No reason, it's just been so long" she sighed as she looked out the window. Luna walked out of the room and mamoru followed.

"Is usagi-chan ok?" Luna asked. Mamoru sighed and shrugged.

"I think she's worried, she's now 20 years... she has two years of this Tokyo before she leads crystal Tokyo. " mamoru sighed as he leaned down to the feline and patted her head.

"Yeah... just please keep her the same" Luna begged. He sighed and shook his head.

"She's become more and more mature, she's soon think she's not good enough and try to be better and more mature. I'll have to try though right? It breaks my heart knowing that she has to act differently in front the others" he sighed. He stood up and started walking towards the lounge. "Can you get usagi" mamoru asked. Luna nodded and came back immediately with usagi on her tail. Usagi walked over to mamoru and sat down with him.

"What are we watching" she asked curiously. He smirked and kissed her shoulder. She made a muffled moan and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm what ever you want usako" mamoru said sweetly as he kissed her neck. She pushed him away but with a gentle smile.

"No mamo-chan... we have to wait for Chibi-usa" she said with a smile. He nodded and pulled out the movie disc cases.

"Pick one" he said. They eventually ended up watching a horror movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE! So that's this fic done for now! Anyway read TMP if your out of entertainment and I guess SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**A big thank you to the following...**_

_**mchllbreen5, DarkenedHrt101, morita2888, Guest#1, James birdsong, .g.36, Syulai, ZoeSummerStarr, KJC71790, The Dark Lady55, sailornekochan, lashun316 ! Thank you all for the continues support along the way and to the others for the views! In total we had over 4,000+ views! That's crazy and I can't thank you all enough for that and this is my first fic I ever created too! You are all really helping me success in my dreams and I can't thank you enough. Love you with all my heart!**_

_**Next fic out when TMP is either complete or I'm satisfied with my progress! (Ps it is the SQUEAL!)**_


End file.
